


Keeping It Quiet

by SloanGreyMercyDeath



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Alaska, Emily has a praise kink fight me, F/F, Face Sitting, Illinois, Louisiana, New Hampshire, New York, Ohio, Public Sex, Pure Smut!!, Strap-On, Threesome, Top JJ Rights, West Virginia, all the states, for now, i'll add tags as i go, they do it just about everywhere, they gotta keep quiet, uhh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:22:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 37,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27146590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SloanGreyMercyDeath/pseuds/SloanGreyMercyDeath
Summary: Emily and JJ have sex in every state in America (and only get caught sometimes)These are in no particular order, but they all exist in the same universe. It's really just an excuse to be funny and filthy.
Relationships: Alex Blake/Emily Prentiss/Jennifer "JJ" Jareau, Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Emily Prentiss
Comments: 68
Kudos: 468





	1. Alaska

**Author's Note:**

> remember when I posted Girls' night and I said "this is the dirtiest thing I've ever written"? Well... this is really the dirtiest thing I've ever written

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Having sex during the Alaska episode and having to be quiet.

“Thank god,” Emily mumbled, sitting on the foot of the bed. “I can’t wait to get back to civilization.”

JJ snorted, locking the door to their room. “We’ve only been in Alaska for two days. Actually, it’s only been a day and a half.”

“That’s too long,” Emily told her, sighing. “I’m with Penelope - This place is too analog.”

The case that had brought them to Franklin, Alaska had been a depressing one. Not that their cases were ever _cheerful_ , but all of them could relate to this unsub’s abandonment issues. On top of that, Garcia had had a particularly hard time. They were all glad it was over.

Hotch had let them spend one more night at the Tavern Inn before they took the long flight back. The whole team was glad for the extra rest. It would feel so good to get home, but they might not have survived the trip.

JJ looked around the room. It was cute in an “off-season, Alaskan ski lodge” kind of way, which was fitting because that’s what it was. Wide, wooden planks made up the walls and floor, rugs and art doing nothing for the atmosphere, but make it feel more claustrophobic. There was a small bathroom with a sloped ceiling that neither woman could stand upright in.

“I do miss your bathtub,” JJ said, reaching down to pull off her boots. “I could use a hot soak.”

Emily shushed her and pointed to the walls of the small room. “We are surrounded by profiling ears!” she hissed.

JJ raised an eyebrow. “Em, there’s no way-”

They heard a sneeze from the room to their left. A second later, they could clearly hear Hotch say ‘bless you’. Emily gave her a smug look.

“Told you.”

Rolling her eyes, JJ tossed her boots onto the recliner stuffed into one corner. “Whatever.”

Standing with a groan, Emily joined JJ in undressing. They stripped down to their bras and underwear and dove under the covers. It wasn’t too cold in the room, but neither of them were interested in standing around in the slight chill.

They laid on their sides facing each other. The sun stayed up for almost 24 hours in this part of Alaska, so they could see each other perfectly in the soft grey light. Emily reached out to draw a careful finger down JJ’s delicate nose.

“Do you think Hotch and Rossi are spooning?” Emily whispered.

JJ laughed loudly before she could stop herself. Someone in Hotch’s room knocked on their wall and the women had to cover their mouths to hold back more laughter. Sticking her cold fingers against Emily’s bare stomach and making her squirming, JJ glared playfully.

“You’re going to get us in trouble,” she said quietly. “We don’t need either of them coming in here right now.”

“Why not?” Emily asked, wiggling her eyebrows. “Planning on doing something inappropriate?”

JJ sighed and tangled their legs together. “I was, but we can’t.”

“What?” Emily frowned. She spread her hands on JJ’s tight stomach, scratching lightly with dull nails. She could feel JJ’s stomach muscles jump. “But we’ve never done it in Alaska. Who knows when we’ll get this chance again?”

Something in JJ’s eyes shifted and Emily’s body responded instantly, heat pooling between her legs. The playful teasing was gone, replaced by a dark hunger. Scooting closer, JJ’s soft, pink lips parted, her thigh slid between Emily’s, and her hands cupped Emily’s flushed cheeks. She dipped her head down to tease a kiss, but she never let their mouths touch.

“Jennifer,” Emily whined before catching herself. She bit her lip, embarrassed. “Whoops.”

JJ kissed her quickly before scooting back again. “That’s why we’re not going to do it.”

“But I brought the strap-on,” Emily whispered, watching carefully as JJ’s pulis dilated. “I really wanted to fuck you with it.”

“Fine,” JJ snapped, pretending to be annoyed at Emily’s insistence. “Go put it on.” Emily started climbing out of the bed, but JJ grabbed her arm. Voice low and smoky with desire, JJ gave Emily clear instructions. “Bra on. Underwear off. Hair up. That’s a good girl.”

Sucking her bottom lip between her teeth, Emily managed to hold in a throaty moan. She practically jumped out of bed, shivering in the slight chill. Her nips tightened against the balck lace of her bra. She hurried to change quickly so she could escape the lingering cold.

JJ let herself look over Emily’s body as she stepped out of her underwear. She thought Emily had the perfect body. Long, lean legs led up to a perfect butt, hips dipping to a small waist and soft stomach. Emily’s breasts fit into JJ’s palms like they were made to be held by her.

Emily finished with the harness and tied her hair up. She caught JJ’s assessing gaze and cocked a hip, grinning smugly. Normally, this is where she’d ask, ‘like what you see?’ She could see from the way JJ licked her lips that the answer was a resounding ‘yes’.

Stroking the dildo, Emily let her mouth drop open as she performed for JJ. The base pushed into her clit with each slow, strong slide of her hand. It felt so good to have her lover’s full attention. She thrived in the spotlight of JJ’s bright, blue eyes.

JJ reached out a hand, curling a finger and beckoning Emily closer. Quickly grabbing the small bottle of lube from her suitcase, Emily walked to the bed, stopping as JJ held her palm out. She tossed the bottle onto the bed while JJ threw the covers back and raised herself onto her knees.

“Emily,” she sighed almost inaudibly, “how badly do you want to make me come?”

Crashing their lips together, Emily moaned into her mouth, letting her swallow the sound. JJ crawled to the edge of the bed and covered Emily’s breasts with her hands, feeling the lace of her bra and her hard nipples against her palms. She took Emily’s bottom lip between her teeth and bit down until Emily hissed in pain.

Releasing her lip, JJ pulled back to meet Emily’s black eyes. “Before you can fuck me, you need to show me that you can be good and quiet. Will you do that for me?”

Emily nodded, hands grasping JJ’s hips and stance widening. “I would do anything for you.”

“We’ll see,” JJ murmured. “Actions speak louder than words.”

She took a lace-covered nipple in her mouth, listening closely for any sound from Emily. None came, so she scraped her teeth over the barely there bra, squeezing Emily’s other breast. Stomach muscles trembled against her as Emily concentrated on being silent.

Moving the bra’s flimsy cups aside, JJ sucked on the sensitive underside of a full breast. Emily’s hand flew into her hair, tightening painfully. It didn’t bother JJ to feel how much Emily liked her confident, unrelenting touch. JJ bit Emily’s breast hard enough to bruise. She heard the wet sound of Emily’s mouth falling open, but nothing else.

Leaning back, JJ felt Emily’s hands drop from her head back to her hips. She loved how well-behaved Emily was during sex. The only thing Emily wanted was to make JJ feel good and she was entirely dedicated to her goal. That kind of devotion made JJ feel honored and trusted.

“You did so well,” JJ told her, smiling. “I’m impressed.”

Emily’s eyelashes fluttered at the praise. “Can I fuck you now?”

The question almost made JJ moan and she had to press her mouth into Emily’s neck to muffle the sound. Emily chuckled, running her fingers up and down JJ’s side. She loved it when JJ’s control broke. It was always nice to see that she affected JJ as much as the younger woman affected her.

Gathering herself, JJ met Emily’s eyes. “No,” she finally answered, “not yet.”

Emily pouted. “But you said I did a good job.”

“And you did, but I’m not done touching you yet.”

She dipped a hand between Emily's legs and found her soaking wet. Watching Emily’s eyes flutter, JJ drew lazy circles over her clit, taking pleasure in her barely audible whimpers. Emily’s grip on her hips tightened and JJ tilted her head.

Emily was always impossibly gorgeous, but she took JJ’s breath away when she looked like this. Her eyes were fixed on JJ’s, wide and dark. A blush filled her cheeks, making her skin glow, and dark pink lips begged to be kissed. JJ gave in to her desire and captured Emily’s lips with her own.

They kissed slowly, lazily, like they had all the time in the world. JJ sucked on Emily’s lip, dragging a trembling moan out of her. Deepening the kiss, Emily pushed her tongue into JJ’s mouth, sending liquid heat swirling through her. Emily’s mouth was intoxicating and JJ needed more.

Tearing her mouth away, JJ pulled her hand from between Emily’s legs. The woman in front of her looked at her with wide eyes, lips quivering as she held back a needy whimper. JJ held her fingers up, seeing the way Emily’s arousal coated them.

She slid her fingers into her mouth, eyes rolling back as Emily’s taste filled her senses. Greedily sucking her fingers clean, she felt herself get wet, need growing. It was taking a lot of self-restraint not to just let Emily fuck her senseless. She touched herself, thoroughly covering her fingers in her wetness.

“Do you want to taste me, too?” JJ asked, taking her fingers from her mouth. 

Emily nodded as her hands slid up to cover JJ’s stomach. “Yes.”

“Ask nicely.”

“Please,” Emily begged, hips bucking forward.

The dildo slid up against JJ’s stomach and they both surged forward, teeth banging together before they found a familiar rhythm. The two women moaned together, doing their best to keep quiet. JJ shoved Emily back, forcing her fingers between her lips.

Emily’s tongue curled around JJ’s fingers. The taste of her lover was addicting and distracting and the tenuous strand of control Emily was holding onto snapped. She moaned loudly, grabbing JJ’s ass and yanking her close. The dildo was hard between them, emphasizing just how much Emily wanted the blonde.

Quickly taking her fingers from Emily’s mouth, JJ glared at her. “You broke the rules.”

“I’m sorry,” Emily mumbled, so turned on by JJ’s taste and her closeness that she couldn’t even focus her eyes. “I couldn’t stop it.”

“That means you’re not allowed to fuck me after all.”

At that, Emily’s focus returned and she clenched her hand around firm muscle. “Please. I’ll do better. It won’t happen again. Please, I need to touch you. Let me fuck you.”

Thankfully, JJ was too eager to deny Emily. However, she knew that she couldn’t give in that easily. “Promise you’ll be good,” JJ ordered, moving further back on the bed. “Say you’ll be a good girl for me.”

Emily had to bite her lip to keep a heavy, lustful moan from pouring out of her. She met JJ’s eyes, sucking in short, quick breaths as she calmed herself. Smiling at Emily’s efforts, JJ let her off the hook, seeing the enormous effort it took just to hold that back. 

“That’s my girl.” She pointed to the edge of the bed. “Sit.”

Emily obeyed, sitting down, twisting to keep her eyes on JJ. Sliding off the bed, JJ knelt in front of Emily, putting her hands on her knees and spreading them. She looked up with wild eyes, tongue peeking out between her teeth.

Emily felt like she was about to pass out at the sight of JJ on her knees. Her plain white bra should make her look innocent, but it just made her look even more dangerous. Leaning back on her hands, Emily scooted her hips to the edge of the bed to give JJ as much access as possible.

“Here’s your final test, Prentiss.” JJ leaned in, wrapping one had around the dildo to hold it up and out of the way. The strappy harness left Emily completely bare and JJ was practically salivating at the view. “No noise.”

She waited for Emily to nod in agreement before dragging her tongue over Emily’s clit. It slid easily over the hot, wet skin and her eyes fluttered closed as she drowned in Emily’s taste. JJ hadn’t believed in God in decades, but she knew for a fact that Heaven existed between Emily’s legs. She happily worshipped at Emily’s altar.

Above her, Emily stared down at her, thighs and stomach twitching. If superpowers were real, JJ’s would be eating her out. It was unfair how wonderful JJ’s tongue felt against her, how crazy she drove Emily, how eagerly she worked to make her come. Emily clapped a hand over her mouth to keep herself from screaming.

With a couple last licks, JJ lifted her head, cheeks and chin glistening. Emily sucked in air, breathing ragged and uneven. She didn’t know why JJ stopped, but if she didn’t start again, then Emily really would scream and alert the rest of the Inn.

“You taste so good,” JJ whispered. Emily swallowed hard, reaching for JJ’s head to pull her back, but JJ moved away. “Did I tell you that you could touch me?”

Whimpering, Emily shook her head. “No. Sorry.”

“That’s right.” JJ smirked. “Good girl.”

“Please keep touching me.” Emily knew she sounded pathetic and desperate, but she couldn’t bring herself to care. “Jennifer, please.”

Instead of putting her mouth where Emily needed it, JJ wrapped her lips around the tip of the dildo, sucking lightly before releasing it with a wet pop. Blood rushed in Emily’s ears at the sight, making her dizzy. JJ met her eyes and took the dildo in her mouth again, maintaining eye contact as she took the length of it down her throat with ease.

Emily’s mouth fell open and she was sure her heart was going to explode out of her chest. Slowly, inch by inch, JJ raised her mouth off the dildo, groaning softly at the feeling. Knowing that this was  _ Emily  _ on her tongue sent heat through her body. It curled in her stomach and pulsed between her legs.

“Emily, you feel so good.”

Before Emily could gather her wits to say anything coherent, JJ pushed two fingers inside her, taking the dildo in her mouth at the same time. She started a punishing rhythm, enthusiastically sucking Emily’s dick as she fucked her, curling her fingers exactly how Emily liked it. She used her free hand to hold one of Emily’s breasts, squeezing the firm flesh.

Emily couldn’t tear her eyes away from JJ. The blonde’s head bobbed easily, in perfect time to her thrusts. It was too much and Emily grabbed a pillow off the bed, falling back to cover her face with it. She panted heavily into the soft fabric. Her chest heaved as JJ’s added a third finger inside of her.

JJ watched as Emily’s body tightened and shook. She greedily drank in the way Emily’s body flushed, the way her hands clutched the pillow, and the quiet sounds of her moaning. Taking pity on her, JJ pulled her fingers out and stood up, giving Emily the chance to breathe and get her heart rate under control.

She climbed back onto the bed, sitting beside Emily’s shuddering body. As Emily’s hands relaxed their grip on the pillow, JJ drew lazy patterns on her pale stomach. It amazed her how Emily could be so strong and so soft at the same time. She drew her finger just under the elastic of Emily’s bra, feeling her girlfriend’s heartbeat race.

Finally, Emily threw the pillow to the side, revealing the soft pink that covered her cheeks. Her eyes stared up at the ceiling, unfocused and tear-filled. Sucking in fresh air, Emily’s head fell to the side and she dragged her gaze over JJ’s body, lingering on satin-covered breasts.

“Kiss me,” JJ said softly, moving backward to give Emily room to sit up.

Emily nodded weakly and pulled her legs onto the bed, rolling onto her knees and scooting to JJ. She licked her lips, still breathing unsteadily. Tilting her head up, JJ met Emily’s quivering lips with her own. They kissed slowly, gently, savoring the taste of each other.

Reaching behind herself, JJ took her bra off, tossing it away. Emily’s hands immediately slid down to cover hard, pink nipples. Sighing happily, Emily brushed her thumbs over perfectly soft skin. She was so grateful to finally be touching JJ and wanted to show just how willing she was to please.

Arching her back into Emily’s hands, JJ tilted her head to the side. Emily trailed sloppy kisses along JJ’s jaw. She was too distracted for any kind of finesse, but she let her mouth work instinctually, sucking the fragile skin of JJ’s neck. She knew better than to leave hickeys, but when she softly bit JJ’s pulse point, she was rewarded with an encouraging moan.

JJ’s body warmed as Emily’s mouth and hands touched her. Whenever she was self-conscious about her small breasts, she let Emily touch them. Her lover’s soft hands caressed her with such reverence that JJ felt like a holy place. Emily lapped at her sweating skin like she was salvation.

“I love you,” Emily sighed into the crook of JJ’s neck as she laid her cheek against athletic shoulders. “Don’t ever leave me.”

JJ shifted, taking Emily’s face in her hands and forcing her to look into her eyes. “I’m not going anywhere. Ever. Wild horses couldn’t drag me from you.” Emily’s eyes betrayed her deeply ingrained doubt. “Nothing you could ever do will make me leave you. I walked into love with you with my eyes open, Emily Prentiss.”

“Can I please fuck you now?” Emily gasped, her lower lip trembling with need. “JJ, if I don’t touch you right now, I’m going to go crazy. You make me so crazy.”

“Yes.” JJ nodded frantically, all her self-control gone. “God, Emily, I want you so badly.”

Emily practically threw the blonde onto the bed, mouth latched onto a long neck. JJ’s head was barely on the bed, her hair tumbling over the edge. Every sense was full of Emily, the smell and taste of her still heavy on JJ’s face, the sound of her appreciative murmurs as she kissed JJ’s breasts, the sight of black eyes gazing up through long lashes, the feeling of Emily’s damp, heated skin sticking to hers. There was so much to focus on that JJ’s mind was left blissfully blank.

Knowing that JJ was ready for her, Emily lined up her hips with JJ and entered her fully with one smooth thrust. A strangled cry caught in the blonde woman’s throat as her hips bucked up against Emily. Her world narrowed to just  _ Emily.  _ The only thing JJ was aware of was Emily above her and inside her.

Emily covered JJ’s body with her own, pressing their breasts together and staring down into hazy eyes. She grasped the bedsheets in one hand and JJ’s thigh in the other, smiling as JJ squirmed beneath her, silently begging Emily to move. She didn’t give in to her lover. Instead, she stayed buried to the hilt until JJ managed to focus her eyes.

“Please,” JJ begged, her hands clutching Emily’s hips, trying to get her to move. “I’m going to die.”

“Tell me what you want.”

A sob burst from her lips as JJ’s eyes slammed shut. “Fuck me. Fuck me until I can’t breathe.”

Emily slowly pulled herself out of JJ, watching every twitch of JJ’s face. When she was almost completely out, she changed direction and started sliding back in. JJ bit her lip at the agonizing feeling of Emily teasing her. Her mind was spinning with lust, full to the brim and still wanting more.

Watching a dark flush spread across JJ’s chest, Emily picked up the pace. She slammed into JJ, almost pushing her off the bed in her eagerness. Each thrust made small breasts bounce and JJ’s nail sink deeper into Emily’s skin. 

Fucking JJ like this made Emily feel powerful, like she was the only person on Earth who could draw these rhythmic cries from perfectly pink lips. Lifting herself, Emily pressed a hand onto JJ’s stomach, using it as leverage to get even deeper. JJ’s hands fell from her hips to cover her mouth, desperately trying to stifle her cries. After all her tests for Emily, JJ thought she might end up the one that exposed them.

“You feel so good,” Emily groaned, her grip on JJ’s thigh tightening as the dildo’s base hit her clit with each thrust. “You’re going to make me come again.”

JJ’s eyes flew open to meet Emily’s, widening as Emily bit her lip to keep in a moan. She wanted nothing more than for Emily to come again, to come from fucking her. Reaching up, she fisted her hands in Emily’s hair and yanked her down, smashing their lips together.

She let herself make noise, whimpers and moans and sobs pouring out of her into Emily’s hungry mouth. Somehow, Emily moved even faster, each pump of her hips knocking the wind out of JJ and driving her to distraction. They weren’t even kissing anymore, just panting together, feverishly racing toward their end.

“ _ Emily _ ,” JJ groaned, turning her head so her lips pressed against Emily’s ears. “I want you to come inside me.”

Emily’s hips jerked. She gasped into JJ’s ear, the sound loud and wonderful. Her hands fisted in the sheets as she tried to keep their rhythm, keep pushing JJ toward that edge. Her own pleasure was building inside of her, spurring her on.

JJ swallowed hard, barely breathing. “Make me come, Emily. Don’t you want me to? Don’t you want me to feel good? I thought-” A moan tore from her throat, cutting her off. She let herself make noise, let herself show Emily just what she was doing to her. When she could suck down air again, JJ pulled Emily’s hair sharply, painfully. “I thought you wanted to fuck me. You already came. Don’t I deserve to come, too?”

She knew she’d said the right thing when Emily’s hand wrapped around her throat, barely applying pressure. It was just enough to make JJ feel like she was at Emily’s mercy, like Emily held her life in her hands. JJ trusted Emily to keep her safe, to take care of her, and Emily knew how powerful that was.

“You want me to come inside you?” Emily asked, her fast pace shifting into hard, deep thrusts. Each time their hips met, both women whimpered. They were so close, but neither of them wanted to be the first to fall. “You’re so fucking hot, Jennifer. I brought a dick all the way to Alaska just to bury it inside you.”

JJ came with a sob, losing control of her body as it bucked and shook under Emily. She couldn’t think, couldn’t do anything, but feel Emily’s faltering movements. Emily was so close and JJ wanted to see it.

She forced her eyes open, meeting Emily’s and watching as she fell apart above her. It was hard to believe that a goddess had come to Earth in the form of Emily Prentiss and JJ was the one who got to touch her. Emily managed a few shallow thrusts before dropping her forehead to JJ’s shoulder and stilling.

They laid together for a while, feeling like parts of the same body. Emily was still inside of JJ and JJ’s hands were still tangled in raven hair. It took a long time for their breathing to return to normal, but eventually the cool air began to affect them and they knew they had to move.

Emily was the first one to hear the music coming from the rooms on either side of them. Lifting her head, she frowned at the wall in front of her and its soft melody. Why was Spencer playing music so late?

“I think we made too much noise,” JJ whispered, shoulders shaking with silent laughter. “Whoops.”

Trying to decide if she was embarrassed or proud, Emily grinned down at JJ, lifting an eyebrow. “Can I just point out that I passed all my tests?”

“Oh, you think you’re so good.” JJ glared playfully, dragging her hands out of Emily’s hair to her face. “You’re smug now, but just wait until the morning when you have to face them.”

“I’m not embarrassed of my raw talent, Jayje.” Emily twitched her hips, smirking when JJ whimpered. “Now, come on. Let’s go shower and get some sleep.”

JJ opened her mouth to keep arguing, but decided she was too tired. Besides, she still felt great. She knew she was going to sleep like a rock. Stretching up to give Emily a kiss, JJ sighed happily.

“How many states is that now?”

“43. But I think they’ve only caught us in 36.”

“Hmm, we’ll have to try harder.”

“To get caught? Or to stay quiet?”

“Shut up and get in the shower.” 


	2. Illinois

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first time they sleep together. Emily is taken by surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a reminder that these are in no particular order in this timeline

“I still can’t believe that they tried to frame Morgan,” Emily sighed as they walked into their hotel room. “I mean, I’ve never met a guy less likely to kill a child.”

JJ nodded, following her slowly. “I know. Gordinski was beyond reason.”

They moved further into the room, dropping their bags onto the bed. Emily tried not to worry about the fact that there was only one bed. She realized that this was the first time they’d be spending the night together in a hotel room. She’d kept her attraction to herself so far, but now she had to survive in the same bed as JJ.

After they’d arrested Carl Buford, Gideon and Hotch had decided to give the team a break and spend the night in Chicago. Damien Walters’ funeral was in the morning and Morgan was going to stay for that anyway, so they’d all decided to support him and stay. At the police station, surrounded by other people, that had seemed like the best idea.

However, in the dimly lit hotel room, Emily was starting to panic. She told herself that it was fine. She only needed to keep her hands to herself for a few hours. She could do that. Taking a deep breath, she looked up to see JJ pulling her shirt over her head and the breath caught in her throat. The media liaison was more muscular than Emily expected her to be. 

JJ played it cool, watching Emily watch her out of the corner of her eye. She had plans for the night, but she knew that Emily was probably going to be skittish. JJ had to be confident and keep her eyes on the prize. She needed to keep her eyes on Emily.

JJ tossed her shirt to the floor, soft abs and firm biceps made Emily’s mouth water. Her bra was a pale blue, accentuating the gentle curve of her breasts. Her hands dropped to her pants and Emily spun on her heels to keep from ogling her and making her uncomfortable.

“Are you going to sleep in your work clothes?” JJ asked her, chuckling. “Sorry. I guess I should have gone to the bathroom to change.”

“It’s ok,” Emily said quickly. She closed her eyes, telling herself to stop being so weird. “I just haven’t shared a hotel room in a long time. You caught me by surprise!”

JJ mumbled something that Emily didn’t quite catch. She looked over her shoulder and saw JJ standing behind her in just her bra and underwear. Licking her lips, JJ crawled onto the bed, looking over her shoulder at her target. She knew she was attractive with her blue eyes sparkling and long, blonde hair streaming down her back. The desire on Emily’s face made her feel like a goddess.

“You coming?” JJ asked her, raising an eyebrow.

“Yeah,” Emily gasped. “Yes.”

She stripped quickly, keenly aware of JJ’s eyes on her. Emily wished she’d worn different underwear. Her lacy black boyshorts were comfortable, but they also left little to the imagination, and her practical bra was full coverage, hiding her best assets. Not that she was trying to show them off for the sharp-eyed woman in her bed.

When she was undressed, she walked to her side of the bed, avoiding JJ’s loaded gaze. If she didn’t know any better, she’d think the blonde wanted them to do more than sleep. She _did_ know better, though. There was no way JJ would be interested in her like that. Besides, was Emily really interested in being her guide? Emily enjoyed taking charge, but she was honestly getting tired of it. She really just wanted someone else to take control.

“I don’t bite,” JJ laughed, curling up under the blanket. She blinked her big blue eyes innocently. “Come on, let’s get some rest. Turn off the light.”

Obeying, Emily turned off the lamp on the small table beside the bed and climbed in. It was a queen, but Emily felt like she was practically pressed to JJ. It was distracting and she did her best to keep herself on the edge of the bed, as far as possible from the younger woman.

In the dark, Emily couldn’t see JJ’s eyes anymore and she was grateful for the small blessing. With that spotlight gaze off of her, she could breathe a little easier. She settled in, closed her eyes, and tried to fall asleep.

Immediately, she felt JJ move just a little bit closer. Emily froze, holding her breath so she could hear better. Again, JJ inched her way closer to her. This was just torture. Emily didn’t want to be JJ’s experiment and she didn’t want an awkward workplace if she turned JJ down or if JJ freaked out halfway through.

She couldn’t bring herself to open her eyes and ruin the moment, though. JJ was so close to her now, her heat soaking into Emily. Soft hands, trembling with nerves, caressed Emily’s bare stomach, trying to find an anchor as she moved closer in the darkness. Licking her lips, Emily kept herself as still as possible, not wanting to encourage JJ, but not wanting to scare her away either.

Jennifer Jareau was not going to be scared off. She’d been counting the days until the first time they shared a bed and now that it was here, she wasn’t going to let anything stop her. Another cautious scoot brought her face inches from Emily. Swallowing hard, she leaned in, their noses brushing with the ghost of a touch. 

Emily didn’t pull away, so JJ brought their lips together softly. She kept it light in case Emily didn’t actually want it, but when she didn’t pull away, JJ leaned in. Their lips fit together perfectly, pink made for red. JJ pulled away after a moment, giving Emily the chance to say something.

Instead of words, Emily took JJ’s face in her hands and kissed her again. It was still so gentle and tender and JJ wanted to weep at the affection in Emily’s touch. Eventually, Emily broke the kiss, moving away and taking JJ’s hands off of her.

“Jennifer,” Emily sighed. “Don’t.”

Her sharp inhale was loud in the silent room. “You don’t want to kiss me?” JJ asked, voice barely audible. “I thought… I’m so sorry.”

She rolled over and fled to the far side of the bed. Emily felt bad for rejecting JJ like that, but she knew it was for the best. This wasn’t the first time a straight girl had tried to use her to feel attractive or mess around. Emily ran a hand over her face.

“It’s not-” She cut herself off, not even sure what she wanted to say. “I just…” 

“Forget it,” JJ mumbled, her voice wobbling. “I just thought you looked at me like...I’m such an idiot. It was all in my head, wasn’t it?”

Emily’s heart pounded in her chest when she heard the emotion in JJ’s voice. That didn’t sound like someone who only wanted to mess around. It sounded like someone who was closeted, like someone who wanted an actual connection.

“JJ...Are you gay?”

A sharp sniff answered her question and Emily moved forward to wrap herself around JJ’s firm back. She ran a gentle hand along JJ’s side, taking note of each inhale and exhale. Emily still wasn’t entirely sold on JJ’s intentions, but she had to admit that it felt amazing to be this close to her without restraint.

“What do you want, Jennifer?” Emily murmured into her ear. “I need you to tell me. I think you’re incredibly attractive, but I’m not interested in games.”

JJ rolled over to face her, eyes full of emotion. She knew it was too soon to declare her love for the older woman, but she wanted to make her sincerity as clear as possible. “No games, Emily. I’ve been waiting for a moment like this since we met.”

Heat pooled between Emily’s legs at the lust in JJ’s voice. The way her fingers clutched Emily’s sides, a strong thigh pushed between Emily’s legs, and her pupils widened chipped away at Emily’s defenses. She couldn’t deny that she’d thought about JJ just like this before.

“Have you done this before?” Emily asked. “No judgment; I just want to know what to expect.”

“Not with a woman, but I’m a very fast learner.”

JJ’s answer wasn’t unexpected, but Emily still felt a little disappointed. It seemed like she’d have to be in control yet again. Maybe she could slowly encourage JJ to take more control. That is, if tonight went well and they kept doing this.

“I can guide you,” Emily told her gently, caressing her cheek. “It’s not complicated.”

“Yeah, yeah,” JJ replied, eyes locked on Emily’s full lips. “Just do what I’d do to myself, blah blah blah. Shut up and kiss me.”

Emily happily obeyed JJ’s second order of the night and kissed her, capturing soft lips with her own. JJ immediately moaned into her mouth. Her tongue pushed between Emily’s lips, deepening the kiss. Her eagerness made Emily grin and roll them over.

She tucked herself between JJ’s legs, losing herself in the messy kiss. JJ’s hands roamed over her body, trying to touch every part of her, but unable to settle anywhere. Emily used her nose to nudge JJ’s head to the side and kissed her way along her jaw and down her neck.

“Jesus,” JJ sighed happily. “Is it like this with all women or just you?”

Nipping at JJ’s shoulder, Emily answered smugly. “Just me.”

“I should have known.” JJ pressed her head back into the pillow, giving Emily as much access as possible. “I did know. We shook hands the first time and I thought, ‘I have to have those fingers inside of me.’”

Moaning at JJ’s dirty talk, Emily lifted her head again, crashing their lips together. She grabbed JJ’s hands from where they briefly rested on her hips and shoved them into the pillows. JJ whimpered into her mouth, hips jerking up against Emily’s. She tore her mouth away, turning her head to gulp down air.

“Emily,” JJ moaned, sounding absolutely sinful, “I want to see you. Let me see you.”

Pressing one more kiss to JJ’s neck, she sat up, shifting back on her knees. As soon as she released JJ’s hands, they were on her again. Strong hands gripped Emily’s small waist, manicured nails lightly scratching heated skin.

Emily reached behind herself to unhook her bra. It fell forward easily and she tossed it aside, preening under JJ’s hungry stare. She was never self-conscious about her body, but the way JJ looked like she wanted to eat her whole made her arrogant. She wanted to show off for the blonde.

Covering her breasts with her hands, Emily squeezed, letting a moan fall from her lips. JJ’s mouth opened at the sound and Emily did it again, circling her nipples with her fingertips. Her hips bucked forward at the feeling, JJ’s pushing back automatically.

“Like what you see?” Emily asked breathlessly, sliding a hand into her underwear and running her fingers through her wetness.

JJ nodded sharply, eyes jumping between the hand on her breasts and the one between her legs. “Yeah. Fuck, Emily. It should be illegal for you to wear clothing.”

Leaning forward, Emily brushed their lips together. “You want other people to see me like this?”

“No,” she gasped, hands tightening painfully. “This is just for me. From now on, this is just for me.”

With a smirk, Emily pulled her fingers out of her underwear and pushed them into JJ’s mouth. She expected a moan, maybe even a moment when JJ adjusted to the taste of a woman. What she was _not_ expecting was for JJ to flip her over and slam her onto her back, knocking the wind out of her.

JJ covered her body, hands gripping Emily’s thighs and forcing them up. Emily’s taste had triggered something inside of her. All she could think about was tasting more, tasting every part of Emily. She ground her hips into Emily, desperately trying to get as close as possible. Emily stared up at her with wide eyes, startled by the sudden confidence. Before she could say anything about it, JJ’s mouth was on hers, sucking on her bottom lip and sliding their tongues together.

JJ’s kisses drove Emily to distraction, blissfully whipping any lingering doubt from her mind. Shoving her hands into Emily’s hair, JJ took Emily’s breath away with her eager mouth. Operating on instinct, Emily pushed JJ’s bra up, cupping her small breasts and drinking JJ’s whine.

“Take your underwear off,” JJ demanded, pulling away. She took her own bra and underwear off at lightning speed, keeping her eyes locked on Emily as she lifted her hips to pull her lacy boy shorts over long, long legs . “God, you’re so fucking hot.”

Surging forward again, JJ shoved Emily down, straddling her hips. Emily could feel JJ’s heat on her stomach, but she was too overwhelmed by having someone on top of her, by having _Jennifer Jareau_ on top of her, that she couldn’t do anything about it. JJ gripped Emily’s jaw and yanked her head to the side.

She kissed and licked her way down Emily’s long neck, following the line to her shoulder. Her tongue found Emily’s pulse and she sank her teeth into the tender spot. A growl burst out of Emily’s throat as her mind went blank from the mix of pleasure and pain. JJ moaned into Emily’s neck at the sound, licking the sore spot and moving downward.

Her lips found Emily’s breasts and she planted a flurry of kisses across them. Emily’s chest heaved at the attention, her head dropping back and her eyes closing. JJ had no right being this powerful this quickly. Emily still wasn’t sure how long this confidence would last. She needed to be ready to take control back.

JJ flicked a hard tongue over a nipple before taking it in her mouth and Emily lost her train of thought. She put her hands on JJ’s head, careful not to apply any pressure. She didn’t want to make her do anything she didn’t want to do.

Releasing Emily’s nipple with a wet pop, JJ met her eyes. “I’m not going to shatter, Emily. Treat me like you’d treat anyone else doing this to you.”

“Uh,” Emily squeaked. “I’m usually the one doing the _doing_.”

A wicked smile slowly spread across JJ’s face and she crawled up to look directly down into Emily’s black eyes. “Why am I not surprised that Agent Emily Prentiss is always in charge?”

The use of her full name and title made Emily moan and melt into the bed. JJ ran a finger over Emily’s bottom lip, carefully taking note of Emily’s reaction. She trailed her finger along Emily’s sharp jaw.

“Do you ever want to give up control, Emily?” JJ asked, already knowing the answer. Emily just whimpered, her eyes closing. “You’re so strong. Let me take care of you.”

Emily nodded, doing her best to keep from crying. JJ sounded so goddamn _nice_. “Please.”

“I’ve got you,” JJ whispered, moving their faces together. “You’re so good, Emily. You deserve this.”

She kissed her softly, kindly, and hoped that Emily could feel how much she cared about her. Emily kissed her back, her hands finally pushing into JJ’s hair to hold her in place. Neither woman had ever been interested in _feelings_ or _emotional sex_ , but even in their short time together, they knew that this would not stay casual for long. Emily was already giving up control to JJ, who was more than happy to take it.

Honestly, JJ was tired of confident men with selfish hands taking what they wanted from her. Now that she’d had even the smallest taste of Emily, JJ couldn’t imagine doing anything but pleasing her for the rest of her life. She’d happily stay in bed forever if it meant driving Emily over the edge again and again.

With a gasp, JJ pulled her mouth away from Emily and returned to her downward journey. She kissed the most perfect breasts she’d ever seen on her way to her final goal. When Emily realized what JJ was planning, she began tugging on her hair to get her attention.

“You don’t have to,” Emily tried, sounding like she would die if JJ didn’t eat her out immediately. “I’m not pressuring you.”

JJ raised a cocky eyebrow, settling between Emily’s legs and spreading her thighs. “I’m taking care of you, remember? Now be a good girl and shut up.”

Emily whimpered, biting her lip and letting her head fall back. Trusting that she’d stay put, JJ turned her focus between Emily’s legs. Just seeing how wet she was made JJ’s mouth water. Wasting no time, she ran her tongue over Emily, practically drooling at the taste.

“Emily,” JJ moaned as the hands in her hair tightened. “You taste so fucking good.”

Above her, Emily managed a shaky ‘Jennifer,’ spurring her on. JJ licked Emily again, instantly addicted to her taste and the soft gasps and whines that followed each touch. This was her new favorite place, JJ decided as she sucked Emily’s clit into her mouth. Fuck the BAU. Her only loyalty was to Emily and her smell, her taste, her positively wicked voice.

Her inexperience didn’t seem to be hindering her at all. Whatever she lacked in experience, she more than made up in enthusiasm. She drew meaningless patterns over Emily with her tongue before moving down to thrust her tongue inside. When she realized Emily’s taste was even stronger there, she let herself drink her fill.

Emily couldn’t believe how talented JJ was. Either she was born for this, or she’d lied about this being her first time. Every time she tried to say something, JJ found a new way to take her breath away and she had to focus all her energy on staying conscious. She sucked down air, not bothering to temper the sounds that JJ drew from her.

She used what little motor function she could muster to lift herself onto her elbows so she could look down the length of her body at the blonde woman buried between her legs. JJ noticed the shift and her eyes jumped up to meet Emily’s. The sight of her normally light blue eyes almost back with lust pushed Emily over the edge.

She came with an undignified grunt, head falling back and body quivering. JJ didn’t stop. Emily grew wetter as her orgasm shook her and JJ was desperate to lick her clean. She wasn’t sure that she could ever do anything else again. She’d never been this happy in her life.

“Stop,” Emily gasped, futilely trying to push JJ’s face away. “Fuck.”

JJ didn’t pay any attention to the weak order. She slid two fingers inside Emily, starting a quick rhythm. Emily cursed above her, falling onto the bed and lifting her hips. JJ grinned against her, curling her fingers with every move. It didn’t take long for Emily to fall apart again.

This time, once JJ had cleaned the dark-haired woman, she took her mouth away and sat up. Her face was soaking wet, but she couldn’t bring herself to care. She wore Emily’s arousal on her cheeks like a badge of honor. 

Emily managed to suck in a few trembling breaths as JJ climbed up her body to straddle her stomach. She clutched JJ’s hips in unsteady hands. Licking her lips, Emily just soaked in the sight of JJ above her. Her blonde hair was wild from Emily’s hand. Her face was flushed and shiny. Her perfect body towered about Emily and she was sure she could die happy.

“How’d I do?” JJ asked, smirking. “Not too bad for an amateur, huh?”

Narrowing her eyes, Emily tried and failed to bite back a smile. “Are you sure this was your first time? Because I’ve been a lot of first times and it’s never gone like that before.”

“They weren’t me,” JJ pointed out. She flipped her hair over her shoulder. “I’m a different breed.”

Her heart finally slowing to a normal speed, Emily nodded. “Yeah. I mean, fuck. We have to do this again.”

“I haven’t even come once yet. That’s not very nice. I thought you were going to be my guide.”

Emily wanted to point out that she hadn’t even had a _chance_ to touch JJ yet, but she didn’t. Instead, she shifted down the bed until JJ was hovering over her face. Wide eyes met hers and JJ grabbed the headboard in anticipation.

Even though she knew JJ was having a good time, Emily was still surprised at just how wet she was. Her tongue slid easily over JJ’s clit and the blonde woman moaned, voice thick as molasses. She moved her hips, riding Emily’s face.

Wrapping her hands around JJ’s thighs, Emily kept her close, devouring her like JJ was a stream in the desert. She groaned into JJ, eagerly placing messy kisses between her legs. JJ dropped a hand to Emily’s head, pushing her hair from her face so they could look into each other’s eyes.

“You feel so amazing,” JJ exhaled. Emily’s tongue dipped inside her and she swirled her hips against it. “You’re going to be the death of me, Emily Prentiss.”

Emily couldn’t speak, but that was probably for the best. She wasn’t sure she could keep herself from telling JJ that she loved her right now. They’d barely known each other two months, but Emily was already attached. The rest of the team could disappear tomorrow and, if JJ was by her side, Emily wouldn’t even notice.

It didn’t take long for JJ to come, thighs quivering around Emily’s head. Her hands pushed into black hair, pulling painfully as she rode out her orgasm. Emily happily kept licking her, willing to be used as long as JJ kept whimpering her name. Finally, JJ lifted her leg over Emily and sat beside her, wiping hair from her face and catching her breath.

Emily sat up, too, trying to look cool and collected. She wasn’t sure how JJ expected this to go. Was she allowed to kiss her when they weren’t having sex? Emily wanted to kiss JJ so badly, but she didn’t know if that was allowed.

JJ noticed her conflicted look and frowned. “What?”

“Can I kiss you?”

“Of course,” JJ laughed, shifting onto her knees and moving closer. “Let me guess,” she said, taking Emily’s face in her hands, “you need some ground rules?”

Emily nodded. She hated how vulnerable she felt, but it also felt freeing to open herself up like this. When was the last time she’d asked someone how to navigate a situation instead of just blazing ahead? JJ made her want to know how to play fair. Emily tilted her head up for a kiss.

JJ pressed their lips together, smiling against Emily’s mouth. She loved that Emily was insecure about their new relationship, romantic or otherwise. JJ wasn’t just out of her depth with sex; she had never had a real relationship before and she wasn’t sure she’d be any good at it. It looked like Emily had the same doubts.

“How about this,” JJ started, only moving back enough to speak, “we don’t think about it too hard for now. We’re teammates, maybe even friends? We can do this when we want to and see what happens. I’m not trying to fall in love, but I like you a lot and this was too good to be a one time thing.”

Chuckling, Emily nodded against JJ’s lips. “Ok. And we’ll talk to each other?”

“You’ll be sick of my voice because of how much we’ll talk.”

They laughed together, any tension they had fading away. Both women knew that this could be a bad idea, that it could ruin their dynamic, that they could get fired, but neither of them could bring themselves to care. They’d keep it quiet for now and figure it out later.


	3. Louisiana

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For all you horny bitches (honorary)
> 
> Prompt: Jealous Emily and Deep Strap

Emily lay in bed, comfortable in her pajamas, curled up under the blankets. This was exactly how she wanted to spend the hot, New Orleans night. However, she was not having the good time she expected.

What she had  _ expected  _ was JJ in bed with her and a lot of sex before the silk pajamas were pout on. She’d packed JJ’s favorite pair, a dark red tank top and a tiny pair of shorts. She’d wanted JJ to tear them off of her. Instead, she was trying to fall asleep alone, sexless. If the lack of sex were her only gripe., she would just masturbate, but it wasn’t.

The  _ reason  _ JJ was not currently fucking her senseless was the problem. The team had staked out a nightclub in an attempt to find the woman playing Jack the Ripper. They’d failed, and she definitely felt bad about that, but she's also been relieved to go back to the hotel room.

Will and JJ had been paired together at the club. They’d spent the night wandering through the crowded dance floor. Emily had watched the way Will’s hand stayed on JJ’s back the whole night. From her vantage point on the second level with Gideon, she watched the two of them flirt all night.

Where was JJ now? Emily wanted to call her, but she was nervous to find out the truth. The team had dispersed over an hour ago. Emily had crawled her way through her night time routine, but now she was ready for bed and JJ still wasn’t with her.

They were very good about communicating, but sometimes Emily worried that JJ would get bored of her or realize that she missed sleeping with men. It hadn’t happened yet, but she had seen JJ laughing at Will’s jokes. JJ should only be laughing at Emily’s jokes.

The door to the hotel room opened and JJ entered with a frustrated sigh. Her hair was pulled back in a messy ponytail and her make-up had been washed off. Emily’s jealousy grew.

“God,” JJ groaned as she shut the door. “Why do all the men we work with talk  _ so much _ ?”

Emily sat up, trying not to look bothered at JJ’s appearance and tardiness. “Did Will talk your ear off?”

“No. He left after you did. I’m talking about Gideon and Hotch.”

“Oh…” Emily tucked her hair behind her ear. She felt much better now that she knew Will had been away from JJ. “That’s good.”

Something in her voice tipped JJ off because she tossed her laptop bag onto the second bed and put her hands on her hips. A sharp eyebrow lifted as JJ fixed Emily with a steely gaze. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

Shrugging a delicate shoulder, Emily blinked innocently. “Nothing.”

“Were you jealous?” JJ asked her, frowning. “Seriously?”

Immediately, Emily felt bad for not trusting JJ. They’d been sleeping together for six months now and JJ had never been the least bit unfaithful. Not that they were exclusive, or dating, but Emily knew that she didn’t want anyone else’s hands on JJ. The blonde woman was hers.

“I don’t know,” Emily said, trying to sound casual and not jealous. “He had his hands all over you at the club.”

“I know,” she agreed, “they were. I was fending him off all night. You think I would cheat on you like that?”

Emily blushed, embarrassed now that she had doubted JJ at all. “No. I don’t really think that.”

Scowling, JJ took a step toward the bed, her whole body tense. “It really sounds like you do.” She glared at Emily, looking exhausted and terrifying. This wasn’t a conversation she’d expected to have. “I think you were ready to go to bed and let me fuck off with Will whatever-his-name-is without even telling you. What happened to communication? Even if I did want to stop sleeping with you, which I  _ don’t,  _ I would tell you.”

“I know that,” Emily assured her. She held her arms out to JJ, pouting. “Come to bed.”

“No.” JJ crossed her arms. “I’m angry now. I can’t believe you think I’d do that.”

Emily deepened her pout. “I’m sorry.”

Jaw clenching, JJ shook her head. “I don’t know what’s worse - that you think I’d  _ cheat _ on you, or that you think I’d cheat on  _ you. _ ” Walking to the edge of the bed, JJ knocked Emily’s hands aside. She gripped Emily’s strong jaw in one hand, yanking her forward and forcing her to look up. “You’re mine, and I take very good care of my possessions.”

It should infuriate Emily to be claimed like that. She should be slapping JJ for calling her a ‘possession’ like she was a souvenir. Emily should break up with JJ just for that. Instead, she was more turned on than she’d ever been before to know that JJ would never put anyone above her. Emily was willing to be owned if JJ was her keeper.

“How can I make it up to you?” Emily asked breathlessly. She shifted onto her knees, so it was easier to stare up at JJ’s angry face. “Let me earn your forgiveness.”

She saw JJ’s nostrils flare, a sure sign that she was affected, too, but they were already too far gone into this game and neither of them were going to back down first. If JJ wanted to lead, then she’d have to prove herself to be a leader. Personally, Emily was looking forward to it.

JJ dropped her hand, making Emily pitch forward dangerously. She caught herself with her hands and watched as JJ started stripping. Her long sleeve shirt was gone in a second, revealing a soft pink sports bra. Her jeans came off next and Emily gasped when she recognized the underwear JJ was wearing.

It was Emily’s favorite pair of underwear, a dark red that made JJ’s tanned skin glow. It had an O-ring sewn into the front, hidden beneath a buttoned fly. JJ had worn her harness to the club and Emily knew that she’d spent the entire night thinking about how she was going to fuck her.

Heat spread through Emily’s body at the sight of JJ moving to their suitcase and rifling through it. She did feel bad for thinking that JJ would break up with her without a word, but, god, she was so ready for her punishment. Whatever JJ had in store for her would be the best kind of torture.

Pulling her wide-based dildo from the suitcase, JJ turned to Emily, still scowling. “I’m not breaking up with you,” she said as she pushed the flesh-colored dildo through the O-ring. “No man is going to make me think I’m straight again.”

Emily nodded, barely hearing her words as she took a condom from the suitcase and ripped the package open easily. JJ slid it down the dildo, then snatched the bottle of lube they brought everywhere they went and started back toward the bed. Staying on her knees, Emily’s heart began to race.

JJ was furious, still thinking about how little Emily must think of herself if she thought JJ would throw her away on a stranger. How could a woman as beautiful and fascinating as Emily Prentiss think anyone else would ever compare? JJ climbed onto the bed, stroking the dildo, ready to prove just how much she was committed to Emily. She would show her that Emily was the only one on her mind.

JJ shoved Emily back onto the bed, wrapping a careful hand around her neck. “You really think I’d leave you like that?” she asked, voice dangerously quiet. Her hand squeezed lightly, just enough to let Emily know she was in trouble. “You think I’d let you get away?”

Emily arched her back, pushing her head into the pillows and giving JJ as much to work with as she could. “I’m sorry for doubting you.”

“That’s right,” JJ growled, leaning forward to brush her lips over Emily’s. “You’re my girl. Say it.”

“I’m yours,” Emily sighed happily. She stared up into JJ’s wide, blue eyes. They were dark with lust and anger and heat pooled between Emily’s legs. “You own all of me.”

The way Emily purred made JJ body sing. She crashed their lips together, laying claim to Emily’s mouth. Her girl always tasted so good and JJ pushed her tongue into Emily’s mouth, earning herself a grateful moan. It was so easy to make Emily go crazy. 

Tearing her mouth away, JJ peppered Emily’s jaw with kisses before dragging her lips to her soft neck. Her skin tasted like expensive lotion, making JJ’s mouth water. She was just a small town girl with nothing to her name, but she could bring this fucking goddess to her knees.

“Only me,” JJ groaned into delicate skin on Emily’s shoulders. “This is all for me.”

“God, yes,” Emily replied, hands clutching at JJ’s waist. She bucked her hips up, a needy whimper escaping as she just barely brushed the dildo between them. “Yours. It’s yours. I’m yours.”

Moving back to Emily’s neck, JJ sucked hard, drawing out a long, low guttural moan. Emily sounded positively sinful, her usually smoky voice curling around JJ and making her shiver. Swirling her tongue over the wounded skin, JJ sucked harder.

“No marks,” Emily gasped even as her nails dug into JJ’s back, clutching her closer. “No hickeys.”

JJ didn’t take orders from anyone, much less Emily. As punishment for her insolence, JJ kept her mouth latched onto Emily’s skin for a moment longer, finally releasing it with a wet pop. Where her mouth had been, a large red-and-purple bruise marred Emily’s ivory skin. JJ lifted herself just enough to meet Emily’s wide, dark eyes.

“Don’t tell me what to do,” JJ breathed, her voice rumbling in her chest. “I’m in charge here, remember?”

Biting her cheek, Emily took a chance and shook her head. She knew that JJ was just as wet as she was, just as desperate to fuck her as she was to  _ be  _ fucked. She batted her eyelashes innocently.

“I don’t know,” Emily answered, her hands sliding down JJ’s back to cup her ass. “I think if you were in charge, you’d already be fucking me. That’s what  _ I’d  _ do.”

JJ’s eyes widened at Emily’s comment. “How dare you?” she gasped, pulling away from Emily. “You think this is about you?”

She slid back off the bed, watching smugly as a look of panic crossed Emily’s face. Pulling off her underwear, JJ set it aside and got back on quickly. As soon as she was close enough, Emily’s hands were on her, fingers grasping at her breasts. 

JJ straddled Emily’s hips, crawling forward until Emily’s face was right where she wanted it. Spreading her thighs, she lowered herself until Emily’s dusty rose lips wrapped around her clit. It felt so good to be eaten out like this and JJ braced herself with a hand on the wall above the bed.

She looked down, meeting Emily’s eyes as the other woman eagerly licked and sucked. Like this, JJ still had all the power, but she could let Emily do some of the work. Pushing her free hand into Emily’s hair, JJ tugged, making Emily whimper into her. At the sound, her hips jumped forward and Emily’s tongue slipped inside her.

“You’re so good,” JJ gasped as Emily’s hands wrapped around her thighs, holding her in place. “I’d never give that tongue up. I love your tongue.”

Emily preaned at the praise, digging her nails into JJ’s thighs and showing her just how good she was with her tongue. She loved the way JJ tasted. It made her own wetness grow. She squeezed her thighs together searching for any friction to ease her need.

“Stop that,” JJ said, her voice quivering as she neared her orgasm. “You get it when I- fuck.” Her head fell forward against the wall and she circled her hips around Emily’s mouth. Long fingers spread over her abs as Emily obediently worked to make her come. “Emily,” JJ moaned, hand tightening in her hair, “I’m going to come on your face. You’re so good. Fuck.”

She came hard, hips jerking. She could feel Emily lapping at her, licking her clean, and it was too much. Lifting herself onto her knees, JJ used her grip in Emily’s hair to keep her down when she tried to follow.

“Stay,” she ordered when she could breathe again. “Be a good girl and give me a second.”

“Yes, sir,” Emily sighed, still staring up at her. JJ was a sight to behold after an orgasm. Her skin was flushed and glistening with sweat, her hair falling loose from its ponytail. “Was that good?”

JJ nodded, lifting a knee over Emily and climbing off the bed again. “It was so good, baby.”

She quickly tugged her underwear back on, the base of the dildo bumping her sensitive clit and making her groan. JJ patted the edge of the bed.

“Here.”

Emily obeyed, sitting up and shifting until she sat in front of JJ, legs spread so there was room for her to step between them. She watched JJ stroke the dildo, hand sliding confidently over the long, firm silicone. Emily’s flimsy pajamas suddenly felt too hot.

“Take your top off,” JJ instructed her, eyes sharp. “I want to see your breasts.”

Emily ripped her red silk tank top over her head, tossing it aside. Her nipples were already hard and sensitive. She was so turned on from tasting JJ and making her come that she couldn’t stop herself from grabbing her breasts and squeezing.

A soft moan slipped from her lips. JJ stepped forward between Emily’s legs and dipped her head down, kissing her deeply. She could taste herself in Emily’s mouth and it was all she could do to stay still instead of just fucking Emily senseless.

Knocking Emily’s hands aside, JJ replaced them with her own, pinching Emily’s nipples and scratching her nails over the sensitive underside of her breasts. Emily’s hands weakly gripped JJ’s hips. She was practically melting at JJ’s strong, confident touch, light-headed from the teasing.

“How could I leave these breasts?” JJ mumbled against Emily’s mouth. “Your breasts are so fucking perfect.”

“Please,” Emily sobbed, eyes fluttering shut. “Please fuck me. I’m so sorry. I’m yours. You own me, so take me.”

Hooking her fingers into the waistband of Emily’s shorts, JJ pulled them and her underwear off in one quick move. Dropping to her knees, she took Emily in her mouth, tongue finding her dripping wet. Emily’s taste was rich and heady and JJ drowned in it. Above her, Emily was gasping and twitching, her hands clutching the bedsheets. She knew better than to hold JJ’s head and try to control her.

“You taste so good,” JJ moaned, standing again. She ignored Emily’s disappointed whimper, pushing her down into the bed. “I love the way your pussy tastes.”

Hearing JJ talk like that made Emily cry out. JJ was the sexiest woman Emily had ever seen and hearing her talk dirty was almost enough to send her over the edge. JJ really was different than anyone she’s slept with before.

Reaching under Emily to cup her ass, JJ tugged her to the edge of the bed. She spread Emily’s long, plae thighs and aligned their hips. Then, in one hard thrust, she slid inside her completely, slamming their hips together.

She didn’t give Emily any time to adjust, starting a punishing rhythm. Emily was writhing, crying, and doing her best to stay together, but JJ was determined to turn her into a sputtering mess before the night was over. The black-haired woman was  _ hers  _ and she was going to take what she wanted.

“Jennifer,” Emily cried as her breasts bounced with each stroke. “Jennifer. Jennifer.”

“Do you like the way I fuck you?”

“Yes!” Emily sucked in a trembling breath, her face and chest turning red. “God, I love it so much.”

“Has anyone else ever fucked you like this?”

“No,” was the sobbed response.

JJ wanted to see Emily come. She rubbed Emily’s clit with her thumb, her other hand reaching up to hold a full, firm breast. From her standing position, JJ could stare down at Emily, take her all in, and watch closely as she came with a strangled cry.

Emily shook against the bed, desperately trying to breathe, but her orgasm was too strong. She thought she might pass out. After a moment, she could breathe again, panting and twitching and trying to escape JJ’s touch.

“Roll over,” JJ demanded, pulling out and jumping onto the bed. “In the center. On your hands and knees.”

Still reeling from her orgasm, Emily obeyed. She’d barely got into position when JJ was inside her again, greedy hands squeezing the firm muscle of her ass, using her grip as leverage. Emily fell forward into the pillows and turned her head so she could still breathe.

JJ was pounding into her painfully, dick hitting deep. Emily realized that she was babbling nonsense, but she couldn’t stop. It just felt so good to be used and fucked like this. She should feel undignified and debased, but JJ knew exactly how to work a strap and Emily couldn’t hold onto a thought long enough to feel anything but pleasure.

“God, I love your ass,” JJ told her. She slapped an ass cheek, turning it red immediately. Emily moaned at the feeling and JJ did it again. “You look so good like this, Emily. Your pussy feels so good.”

Emily cursed, tossing her head back and arching her back. Taking advantage of the movement, JJ tangled both hands into Emily’s curly hair. Forcing her back to arch even more, JJ used her tight grip as leverage, abs clenching as she fucked Emily hard and deep.

“Oh, god,” Emily gasped, bracing her hands on the wall. “I’m going to come again.”

“No, you’re not,” JJ corrected her. “Not until I let you.”

Whimpering, Emily felt her stomach muscles quiver. She was already so close, but now she had to wait until she had permission. Biting her lip, Emily tried to concentrate on holding back her orgasm. The effort only made her feel closer to the edge.

“Sit up,” JJ ordered, moving her hands to Emily’s shoulders. “Come up to me.”

Emily did, thankful when JJ’s thrusts slowed to a bearable pace. Each push of her hips slid the dildo all the way into Emily, but at least now she could think a little bit clearer. Her back pressed into JJ’s chest and she reached behind herself to hold the younger woman’s hips.

JJ wrapped a hand around Emily’s throat, long, delicate fingers holding her in a strong grip. She liked feeling Emily’s pulse flutter wildly as she stayed on the edge. Her other hand slowly drifted down Emily’s stomach, finding her clit and drawing slow, lazy circles.

She could feel Emily twitching against her with the effort of not coming immediately. JJ nuzzled her nose into Emily’s shoulder, trailing it up her neck. She pressed soft kisses under Emily’s ear before nipping at her earlobe.

“I need you to get something through that thick skull of yours,” JJ murmured right into Emily’s ear. “I’m not leaving you. Whatever insurmountable flaws you think you have? They mean nothing to me. Do you understand?”

Emily nodded. “Yes.”

“I don’t think you do,” JJ said quietly. She quicken her pace again, thrusting up into Emily and teasing her clit. “Maybe it’s too soon to say this, but I think I love you, Emily Prentiss. Not just your breasts and your tongue and your ass and your pussy. I love all of you.”

“You do?” Emily gasped, eyes closed tightly. She wasn’t sure if the tears that rolled down her cheek were from the painful edge she was on or JJ’s words. “You love me?”

“I watch movies with subtitles for you,” JJ answered. She swiped her tongue along the shell of Emily’s ear. “God, I love you so much. If I find out that you’ve been doubting me again… Well, I won’t be so nice.”

“This is nice?” Emily whimpered.

JJ tightened her grip on Emily’s throat. “Come for me.”

Emily shouted as she flew apart, body jerking and quaking. Her hips moved on their own accord, riding JJ’s dick to stretch out her painfully intense orgasm. Only JJ’s grip on her kept her upright, even as her tight hold made it harder to breathe. Emily couldn’t stop the sobs that wracked her body, or the loud moans that tore from her.

“My good girl,” JJ was sighing. “You’re always such a good girl for me.”

Gasping, Emily finally got her body to still, slumping back into JJ’s arms. She felt JJ hug her around the waist, dick still inside her. Emily dropped her head back onto JJ’s shoulder, smiling stupidly.

“I love you, too,” she whispered. “I won’t doubt you again.”

“Good,” JJ chuckled. She kissed Emily’s temple. “I guess this makes us girlfriends.”

“I guess it does.”

A loud knock on the door startled them both and they jumped apart, JJ sliding out of Emily. They stared at each other with wide-eyes, neither of them expecting anyone. Before they could move, the door was kicked open. Derek and Hotch ran inside, sweeping the room with their guns.

Emily leapt off the bed, falling to the floor on the other side. JJ grabbed the mussed comforter to cover herself as Derek and Hotch realized what they’d stumbled into. Hotch turned a dark red and lowered his gun, spinning around a moment later.

Derek just grinned at JJ, holstering his gun. “Well, damn. We heard screaming and came to check it out. I guess we shouldn’t have been worried after all.”

“Get. Out.” JJ bit, glaring at Derek and the smug look on his face. “And wait longer than two seconds next time!”

“So, what is this?” Derek asked, ignoring her order. “How long have you two been hooking-up?”

Emily’s head appeared over the bed, eyes narrowed. “It’s none of your business.”

He snorted. “Trust me - it is. Damn, I would never have thought that JJ would be the-”

“Shut up!” Emily interrupted, rolling her eyes. “I swear to god, if you finish that sentence...”

“Uh,” Hotch stuttered, clearing his throat. He kept his back to the women as he spoke, too embarrassed to look at them. “There is a no-fraternization rule at the bureau, but I can fill out a report and authorize the relationship. Not that it’s a problem. Or, that you need that.” The awkwardness in his voice was clear as day. “Ok. See you tomorrow.”

He practically ran out of the room. Derek gave the two women one last wink before sauntering away, shaking his head. He shut the door behind himself.

Taking a deep breath, JJ looked over her shoulder at Emily, who was dragging herself back onto the bed. JJ tossed the blanket aside and took her underwear off. Normally, she’d ask to go another couple of rounds, but they had had a long night and she really was tired.

Emily kissed her shoulder before resting her chin on the sweaty skin. “Take a shower with me? No sex.”

“Yeah,” JJ agreed, turning to smile down at Emily. “So, paperwork… Still want to be girlfriends?”

“I’ll allow the law into our relationship if it means we can keep sharing hotel rooms.”

JJ grinned, rolling her eyes playfully. “What a great reason to start a relationship.”

Throwing her arms around JJ’s shoulders, Emily kissed her softly. “Hey, I love you. That’s why we’re doing this.”

“I love you, too,” JJ replied against Emily’s lips. “Now, let’s go shower. You’re so  _ dirty. _ ”

“Oh,  _ I’m  _ the dirty one?”

“Yep!”


	4. Ohio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one is....dirtyyyyyy  
> Prompt: Overstimulation

“Alright,” Emily sighed, looking over her team. “Luke and Spencer, go talk to the family. Rossi, Tara, and Stephen, go to the crime scene. Let’s start there and see what we can learn. JJ and I will stay here and keep going through these reports. Hopefully when you get back, we’ll all have some new information to share.”

The team nodded and started filing out of the conference room. They’d come to Ohio on a case involving missing children, so the team’s energy was low. In addition to the violent and terrible case, Emily was still getting her footing as the new Unit Chief. No one had expected her to be given the position and it made the whole team a little unsteady.

JJ was pinning pictures up on the corkboard that the Canton police department had given them. She pushed in the last pin and turned around, watching the team leave. When the door closed behind them, it suddenly felt like the room was three times bigger. The ‘Conference Room’ was tiny, barely big enough for the oval table in the center, a small media cart in one corner, and the large corkboard. There weren’t even any windows. It was practically a supply closet.

Looking at Emily, JJ watched as she sighed heavily and dropped into a worn rolling chair. She looked incredibly stressed. JJ knew that she was worried about being a good leader. Most of their talk at dinner and breakfast was Emily trying to figure out why  _ she  _ was given the position.

No matter how much JJ told her that she was responsible, fair, strong, and kind, Emily just panicked that she’d never be as good of a Unit Chief as Hotch. JJ knew that she’d calm down after a while and realize that she didn’t have to mimic Hotch to be a good Chief. Emily would find her own rhythm and style.

Emily rested her elbows on the conference table and looked at JJ. “I’m never going to get used to that.”

“To what?” JJ asked, wandering over to a folding chair and sitting down.

“Giving instructions,” Emily answered. She started picking at her fingernails. “Should I have sent Luke to the crime scene and Tara to the family?”

JJ smirked. “Probably.”

“JJ!” Emily reached out to smack her arm. “You’re supposed to be on my side!”

“I am, Emily!” Putting her hands on Emily’s knees, she rolled her wife closer. “I’m just teasing.”

Pouting, Emily sniffed delicately. “Well, don’t. I’m too wound up for that.”

With a grin, JJ took one of Emily’s hands in both of hers. “I knew you would be, and so I brought you a gift.”

“A gift?” Emily repeated, confused. After 10 years together, JJ could still surprise her. “What gift?”

JJ nodded down to her lap, raising an eyebrow. Emily looked at JJ’s crotch, heat pooling in her stomach before she even saw the gift. JJ had gotten dressed in the hotel room bathroom that morning, while Emily dressed in the bedroom. She hadn’t seen her take her harness in there, or her favorite dildo to hard pack with.

There was a slight bulge in her pants and Emily knew that JJ must be wearing boxer briefs over the harness, dildo tucked away. It was risky to hard pack at work, and JJ rarely did it, but when she did, Emily always knew she was in for a good day. Usually, she got prior warning.

“You…” Emily’s voice trailed off as JJ put her hand on the firm bulge. “Here?”

“We have until the team gets back,” JJ reminded her. “I think that’s at least 45 minutes, don’t you?”

Emily licked her lips, shaking off JJ’s hands so she could unbutton her fly and pull the zipper down. “A gift.”

JJ hummed, lifting her hips, so Emily could adjust her pants and underwear to free her dick. “A gift for both of us, but there’s one caveat.”

“What?” Emily mumbled as she slid off her chair to her knees. “Anything.”

Pushing her hands into Emily’s salt-and-pepper hair, she guided her forward. Emily wrapped one hand around the base of the dildo and slowly licked along its length. Flicking her eyes up to meet JJ’s blue ones, she sucked on the tip, making a low, grateful noise in her throat.

A lot had changed in 10 years. Emily was greying now, her hair growing greyer and greyer over the years. She didn’t mind, and JJ seemed to love it. She still kept it long, flaunting her age and beauty. Emily was not going to be ashamed of growing old. Her grey hair just reminded her that she was still alive.

JJ kept her hair short now, keeping it neat and easy to maintain. It broke her mother’s heart to see her wearing suits, men’s haircuts, and a bare face, but JJ had given up most of her femininity years ago. She knew how much Emily loved seeing her sweaty, muscular, and masculine. Emily supported her when she wanted to soft pack or wear a binder. It wasn’t all the time, but JJ loved having the option.

Emily slid her mouth down, taking JJ’s length easily. Sucking dicks had never been something that interested her, but the way JJ’s hands tightened in her hair and the way her hips just barely thrust into Emily’s throats was so fucking hot. She loved watching how affected JJ was by her touch.

“Fuck,” JJ sighed as Emily lifted her head again. “You look so good with your lips around me.”

Emily moaned at the comment, sitting back on her heels and looking up at JJ with wide eyes. “Are we really going to do this? In a conference room?”

Leaning forward, JJ cupped Emily’s face in her hands. “Let me help you relax. You’re so stressed about leading the team. Let me give you a break, just for a little while. You don’t have to drown under the weight of control.”

Biting her lip, Emily nodded. Under most circumstances, she liked being in charge, but it could feel suffocating. Emily spent so much of her life keeping herself under control, just maintaining her composure and calm. JJ let her give that up. Her  _ wife  _ let her be herself and no one else.

“Okay,” Emily whispered, leaning into JJ’s palm. “45 minutes.”

“Probably only 40 now.” JJ tugged on Emily’s face, prompting her to stand. “Take your pants off,” she ordered. “We’re going to see how many times I can make you come. I’m going to leave you a mess.”

Emily shivered, but she obeyed JJ and opened her tight jeans, stepping out of her shoes at the same time. She pulled them, and her underwear, off quickly and climbed into JJ’s lap. The dildo was pressed between them, teasing them both. JJ couldn’t wait to be buried inside Emily, and Emily was already wet, ready for JJ to fuck her.

“Please,” Emily breathed, dipping her head down. “Touch me.”

JJ kissed her slowly, their mouths so familiar with each other. Her tongue trailed along Emily’s lips until they parted, and then slipped inside. With a groan, Emily put her hands on JJ’s shoulders, bracing her feet on the cheap carpet of the conference room. JJ’s hands ran over Emily’s bare thighs, manicured nails lightly scratching her sensitive skin.

Breaking the kiss, JJ met Emily’s eyes as a hand drifted between Emily’s legs, finding her hot and wet. “You’re doing a great job,” JJ told her, dipping a fingertip into Emily. “You’re such a great leader, and a great wife.”

Emily blinked, head tilting back as she tried to keep her composure. The power of JJ’s compliments never diminished. JJ slowly pushed a finger into her, curling it inside her and making her mouth fall open. After all these years, JJ knew exactly how to drive her crazy.

“Baby,” Emily moaned, lifting her head to look down at her wife, “I love you.”

“I love you, too,” JJ answered quickly, adding a second finger. “But now is not the time for that kind of talk.”

Emily crashed their mouths together, cupping the back of JJ’s head. Picking up speed, JJ fucked her with her fingers, her thumb hitting Emily’s clit with each stroke. She loved the way Emily’s hips started moving, riding JJ’s fingers, needing more. 

“Touch yourself,” JJ ordered, pulling out of the kiss. “Outside only.”

When Emily started rubbing her clit, JJ reached into her pocket to pull out a condom. She tore it open easily and rolled it down the dildo. Emily’s breath sped up, soft gasps escaping perfectly red lips. From her other pocket, JJ pulled a small packet of lube. She ripped it open, dripping it right onto the dildo.

Emily watched closely as JJ stroked herself, making sure everything was ready. Moaning loudly in encouragement, the Unit Chief pushed herself onto her toes, getting ready to take JJ. Grinning, JJ grabbed Emily’s hips and guided her forward. Reaching between them, Emily took JJ’s dick in her hand, lined it up, and sat on it, taking it all in one smooth motion.

“God,” Emily whined, hips twitching as she adjusted to the size. “It’s perfect.”

“Ride, or I’m taking it away,” JJ threatened. All hint of sympathy about Emily’s stress was gone, and she was ready to take what she wanted. She wanted to see Emily come until she cried. “You have to earn it.”

Emily immediately started moving, grinding her hips and moving in tight circles. Strong hands gripped her ass, forcing her to keep a fast pace. Head falling back, Emily put her hands on JJ’s knees, arching her back and giving in to her desire. It didn’t matter that she was Unit Chief. When JJ was inside her, Emily was just her girl. Moaning, Emily shifted her feet so she could bounce on JJ’s dick, gasping every time it hit that place deep inside her.

“There we go,” JJ chuckled, moving her hands to push up Emily’s blouse. “That’s a good girl.”

She lifted Emily’s bra, freeing her breasts. Leaning forward, JJ took a hard nipple in her mouth, licking and biting. Emily moans loudly, every part of her body trembling. It was really hard to keep up her pace, but she knew that if she slowed down, JJ would scold her.

“Keep going, Emily,” JJ said encouragingly as she switched her focus to Emily’s other breast. “Show me how much you want it.”

“I want it,” Emily gasped, slamming down onto JJ’s dick. She rocked for a moment to catch her breath, before shifting her weight back onto her hands and starting to ride again. “Fuck. You feel so good.”

JJ licked the sensitive underside of Emily’s breast, letting her do all the work. If Emily proved herself, JJ would fuck her, but she had to earn the privledge. “You can touch yourself,” JJ said. She sucked on Emily’s breast, leaving a dark red mark. “Come for me.”

Nodding eagerly, Emily reached between her legs to rub her clit again. The combination of her own fingers and JJ’s dick was pushing her closer and closer to the edge. Knowing that JJ was watching, and wanting to perform for her, Emily let herself whimper and moan, showing her appreciation. This was exactly what she needed.

“Stop.”

With a surprised whine, Emily stopped moving, halfway down JJ’s dick. Her fingers twitched, desperate to keep going. She was so close to the edge, but JJ had given her an order and she had to obey.

“Wow,” JJ sighed, smiling up at her, “Unit Chief Emily Prentiss is at my mercy.”

Emily’s hips jerked at the use of her title. “Fuck,” she gasped, moving her hands to JJ’s shoulders. Her thighs quivered with the effort to stay on her toes. “JJ, please.”

“I don’t know…” JJ clutched Emily’s hips, shifting slightly so she could plant her feet on the ground. Emily whimpered as she was jostled. “What do you want from me?”

“Fuck me, JJ. Please.” Emily’s eyes fluttered shut. “I’m begging you.”

JJ smirked. “Well, if you’re  _ begging _ …”

She shoved her hips upward, slamming into Emily and knocking the wind out of her. JJ kept thrusting up into Emily, watching as her breasts bounced and her chest heaved. Her grip on JJ’s shoulders tightened painfully as she struggled to breathe and JJ kept her eyes fixed on Emily’s face, waiting for her to fall apart.

Emily came with a strangled cry, hips bucking wildly against JJ’s thrusts as she tried to prolong her orgasm. She babbled nonsense, barely aware that she was making any noise at all. After a moment, JJ stopped her movement, letting JJ slide down the dildo to sit on JJ’s lap and catch her breath.

Her head dropped onto JJ’s shoulder as she panted. Gently, JJ wrapped her arms around Emily, just holding her. Her wife was still twitching, hips occasionally moving against the dildo inside her.

“Feeling warmed up?” JJ murmured into her ear.

“Hmm?” Emily lifted her head, meeting JJ’s eyes. “Warmed up?”

JJ’s eyes drifted down to Emily’s lips. “I told you that we were going to see how many times you can come before the team comes back.”

Swallowing hard, Emily leaned back. “I don’t know if I can handle that.”

“Well,” JJ said, clicking her tongue, “it’s not up to you, is it? You’re not in charge right now. Are you, Chief Prentiss?”

Emily shivered at the low, authoritative tone of JJ’s voice, dangerous and playful at once. “No, Sir. I’m not.”

“And who is?”

“You are.” Emily nodded sharply, sucking in a deep breath. “You’re in charge of me.”

“That’s right.”

JJ slid her hands under Emily and stood up quickly. Emily squeaked and threw her arms around JJ’s shoulders, clutching her tightly. Easily, JJ moved to the conference table, setting Emily down on the edge. She peeled her arms off and shoved her down onto the table. Emily grunted as her back hit the hard wood, but she grinned up at JJ, ready to lay back and take what the blonde agent gave her.

Pulling out slowly, JJ’s mouth opened slowly, taking in the way Emily’s back arched and her hands tangled in her hair. The older woman moaned quietly, the sound barely more than a rumble in her chest. JJ ran her hands along the inside of Emily’s thighs as she carefully pushed back into her. Emily sighed with contentment, smiling at the feeling of JJ inside of her.

“You look so hot like this,” JJ told her, fingertips gripping the inside of Emily’s thighs and spreading them. “God, you’re so wet.” She dug her nails into soft flesh, starting a slow, but steady rhythm. “You feel so good.”

Emily tried to lift herself onto her elbows, but JJ picked up speed, their hips meeting with each thrust. The base of the dildo hit JJ’s clit with each move, teasing her and making her even wetter. She tightened her grip on Emily’s thighs, already knowing that her fingers would leave bruises, so she could get better leverage and begin to pound into her wife, pushing both of them toward their orgasms.

“Fuck, Emily,” JJ groaned. “You’re going to make me come.”

“Please,” Emily gasped. She gripped the edge of the table to hold herself in place. Her mind struggled to form a coherent thought. “Come inside me. JJ, come inside me.”

Releasing Emily’s thighs, JJ leaned forward and wrapped a hand around her throat. Her other hand clutched Emily’s waist. This angle was even better and she ground into Emily, forcing the base of the dildo against her exactly where she needed it. Emily moaned sinfully, hips wiggling as she tried to help.

“Use me,” Emily begged as JJ’s hand twitched around her neck, barely under control. “JJ, I need you to fuck me until you come.”

Grunting with effort, JJ pounded into Emily, doing her best to keep the hand around her neck loose. A particularly hard thrust made Emily cry out, gasping JJ’s name. JJ’s hand clenched at the sound, squeezing Emily’s neck. It only happened for a second, but JJ stopped moving, yanking her hand away.

“Green,” Emily whined, catching JJ’s hand and putting it back. “Green. Green. Fuck me, JJ. Please. I’m so close.”

Emily was fine, so JJ started thrusting again, slowly at first. With a whimper, Emily put a hand on JJ’s stomach, grasping at her shirt. Her hips jerked up to meet each one of JJ’s thrusts, and JJ couldn’t hold herself back anymore.

She went back to her bruising pace, sending them both closer and closer to the edge. God, JJ loved watching Emily so much. She loved the way her wife’s chest heaved when she was about to come, sucking down air and talking nonsense. Emily always tried to keep her eyes open, but she never could. Her eyes slammed shut and JJ knew she was about to come.

“Wait for me,” JJ moaned, practically begging herself. “Come with me.”

“Jennifer,” Emily sobbed, holding her shirt in trembling fingers. “I can’t. I’m so close. Please.”

JJ released Emily’s neck, holding her waist with both hands. “Don’t you want to come with me?” JJ asked her, grinding against her, eyes falling closed as liquid heat spread through her body. “God, baby, you’re doing so good.”

JJ’s orgasm slammed into her, knocking her head back and catching her breath in her throat. She could feel Emily come a second later. Hips stuttering, JJ took a deep breath, trying to gain control of her body back. Her heart was racing, body shaking, but she wanted to look at Emily.

Lifting her head, she caught the last of Emily’s tremors. Emily’s pale skin was flushed a dark red, a sheen of sweat making her glow. Letting go of JJ’s shirt, Emily ran her hands over her face, a slow smile tugging at her lips. She dropped her hands onto the table above her head and smirked at JJ.

“You tried to kill me.”

“You liked it.”

“I did.”

JJ smirked and pulled out of Emily. The older woman sat up, tugging her bra down over her breast. JJ was sad to see them go, but it was for the best. Taking a step back, she gestured for Emily to stand, too. Once Emily was on her feet, JJ took her hips in her hands. Emily started to walk forward, but JJ held her in place.

“We’ve still got some time,” she murmured. “Turn around.”

Emily’s eyebrows shot up, but she obeyed, turning and leaning forward to rest her hands on the table. “What’s wrong, Agent? Surprise cavity search?”

JJ reached around her, finding her clit and rubbing tight circles. Emily gasped, falling to her elbows, her head hanging down. Pushing back with her hips, she tried to escape JJ’s touch, but she was met with JJ’s dick, sliding against her ass. JJ’s hips jutted forward, knocking Emily into the edge of the table.

“Can you handle another?” JJ asked, still rubbing Emily’s clit. She wanted to push Emily until she was boneless and thoughtless, but she knew that Emily also got overwhelmed very easily. She was a harsh mistress, but she wasn’t cruel. “We can stop.”

“Don’t you dare,” Emily managed, voice strangled and tense. She spread her legs. “I’ll tell you when I’m done.”

Raising an eyebrow at Emily’s attempt to be strong, JJ took her dick in her hand and lined it up with Emily’s entrance. Before she could even thrust, Emily slid backwards, taking JJ in with one easy move. She groaned loudly, squirming desperately.

“Hey,” JJ protested, moving her hands to Emily’s hips. “What do you think you’re doing?”

Emily didn’t answer. Instead, she just started fucking herself on the dildo. It was so hot to see her bent over, too needy to wait for JJ. Determined to get control back, JJ grabbed a handful of Emily’s hair and shoved her face into the table.

Grunting, Emily pressed one hand into the table for stability and put the other behind her back. “I’m already so close,” Emily said, wiggling against JJ’s hips.

Taking Emily’s forearm in her free hand, JJ yanked it, dragging a painful cry from Emily. A tug on her hair drew out another one and then JJ was fucking her, each slam of her hips making Emily’s ass jump. 

Emily loved feeling JJ fuck her when she wanted to prove that she was in control. She knew exactly how to push JJ’s bottoms and bring out her competitive streak. After 10 years, they were more equal in bed, but JJ’s confident energy was still there, and Emily loved being on the receiving end of it.

Every time JJ’s hips hit her, Emily was thrust against the edge of the table. It was painful, like the grip on her arm and her hair, but Emily didn’t mind. The pain just mingled with the sharp, pointed pain of her impending third orgasm. Her thighs and stomach hadn’t even stopped fluttering from the last one, but it all blended into a dangerous pleasure.

“I thought you were close,” JJ said. She released Emily’s arm, so she could touch her clit again. “You’re not giving up, are you?”

“Make me come,” Emily panted. “Isn’t that your job?”

JJ rubbed Emily’s clit harder, listening as Emily gasped her name. “You’re such a brat. Is that what you want to hear? You want me to tell you how fucking good you feel? You need to know that you’re a good, good girl? If you were  _ really  _ a good girl, you’d come for me.”

Emily came hard, lifting onto her toes as she shivered and shook, muscles contracting painfully. Her orgasm rode that fine line between pleasure and pain. JJ stopped fucking her immediately, knowing that Emily would need a couple minutes before JJ could pull another orgasm out of her.

Once she could think again, Emily spun around quickly, crashing her mouth into JJ’s. The kiss was sloppy and messy, both of them hazy from the sex. Clinging to each other, they drank down soft moans and sighs. Emily loved how JJ kissed her like she was as necessary as breathing. 

Maybe she was. Emily didn’t know what she’d do if she could never kiss JJ again. She would waste away to nothing, turn to dust and die, if she could never kiss JJ again. What would she do if she never tasted JJ again?

The thought made her groan and she fell to her knees. Tugging down JJ’s dress pants and boxer briefs, Emily shoved her face between JJ’s legs. Her tongue found JJ’s clit easily, sucking it into her mouth and releasing it with a wet pop.

“You’re such a good girl,” JJ sighed, tangling her hands in her wife’s grey hair. Emily ate her out enthusiastically. “Fuck, Emily. You look so good on your knees.”

Emily whined into JJ. If she could talk, she’d thank her for the compliment. Emily was so grateful for JJ’s praise, always turned on by the way JJ said her name. Lapping up the wetness between JJ’s legs, Emily worked to gain more praise.

“Just like that,” JJ moaned. “Come on, ch- Chief.” JJ’s stomach muscles jumped as Emily found a particularly sensitive spot. “Take care of your best agent.”

She rode Emily’s face, falling into a quick rhythm with her tongue. Emily happily took care of her wife. Slipped her tongue as deep as she could reach, licking JJ’s entrance before moving back to her clit. JJ came easily, hands fisted in Emily’s hair and hips bucking and cutting off her air.

Emily didn’t care at all that she couldn’t breathe for a moment. She would be content to die between JJ’s legs, satisfied to know that she’d done well. JJ gasped, relaxing her iron grip and pushing Emily’s head away. Wiping her mouth with the back of her hand, Emily caught her breath.

“Get up,” JJ demanded gruffly, reaching down to grab Emily’s biceps and forcing her to her feet. “That’s enough of a break.”

She reached behind Emily and picked her up, cupping her ass and turning around. Emily wrapped her legs around JJ’s waist and taking her face in her hands. They kissed as JJ walked to the wall, pressing Emily against it, the dildo trapped between them.

“You’ve been doing so well,” JJ mumbled into her mouth, “but I want more.”

Emily nodded impatiently. “Yes. Yes. I can do that for you.”

“It wasn’t a question.”

JJ moved her hips back to make just enough space for Emily to guide her dick to her entrance. Pushing into her, JJ swallowed the weak whimpers that escaped Emily’s mouth. They only made her hungrier and she resumed the same punishing pace she’d fucked Emily with before.

“Oh,  _ god _ ,” Emily whined, head falling back against the wall, eyes closing. Her lips quivered, thighs trembling around JJ. Every part of her was sensitive and weak after so many orgasms. “I might have been wrong.”

“Again,” JJ said, shifting to hold Emily up with one arm and shoving the other under her shirt to squeeze a firm, full breast, “it wasn’t a question.”

Emily sobbed, body limp in JJ’s arms. “It’s too much. I’m going to die.”

“Color,” JJ demanded. When Emily hesitated, JJ leaned forward to press her lips against Emily’s ear. “ _ Color. _ ”

“Green,” Emily admitted, fingernails digging into the back of JJ’s neck. “I can take it.”

“That’s my girl.” JJ smiled and kissed the soft skin beneath Emily’s ear. “You know the rules. Don’t make me guess. Come on, Chief. You know communication is key.”

JJ’s dick felt so good inside her, hitting so deep and rubbing against overstimulated skin. Emily gasped for breath, doing her best not to just fall to the floor. Her heart was pounding so hard in her chest, making it hard to think at all. The only thing she could do was trust JJ and let herself feel good.

Even more than the last round, pain laced her pleasure. Tears filled her eyes as she felt herself near her fourth orgasm. She felt wild and messy and entirely at JJ’s mercy. She really had no control right now.

“Talk,” JJ ordered, nuzzling the crook of Emily’s neck as she fucked her. “I want to hear you come. Tell me how much you like it when I fuck you.”

“Jennifer,” Emily sobbed, tears streaming down her cheeks, “you’re so- Fuck.” Licking her lips, Emily fully wrapped her arms around JJ’s neck, trying to stay conscious. “God, I love getting fucked by you. I love the way- way you feel inside me. You’re so fucking hot. I can’t-”

She came with a loud cry, whole body jerking and bucking, clinging desperately to her wife. JJ stopped moving immediately, giving Emily a break and a chance to breathe. She loved feeling Emily writhe against her, trying to get closer and farther all at once.

“I love you so much,” JJ whispered into Emily’s ear. “You’re so amazing and wonderful. You’re such a good Unit Chief.” Emily whimpered, body starting to calm. “Unit Chief Emily Prentiss,” JJ said softly, rolling the title around in her mouth. “It sounds good. You’re still mine, though. You could be the president, and you’d still just be my good girl.”

“I love you,” Emily sighed. She lifted her head from the wall to meet JJ’s eyes. “I’m dead, though.”

“Hasn’t stopped you before,” JJ joked, but she pulled out and let Emily’s legs down. Keeping her hands on Emily’s waist, JJ smirked. “Can you stand?”

Emily rolled her eyes. “ _ Yes. _ ”

JJ let her go and Emily’s legs gave out from under her. Catching her quickly, JJ laughed as Emily blushed, embarrassed. She couldn’t help but be smug at the obvious display of weakness. Apparently, she had done too good a job at fucking her wife and boss.

“Alright,” Emily mumbled, “no need to be like that.”

“Like what?” JJ asked, batting her eyelashes innocently. “Come on, let’s get you dressed.”

“How much time do we have left?”

Glancing at the inside of her wrist, she saw that they only had a couple minutes left. “Oh, damn. That’s close.”

With a groan, Emily pushed away from JJ, walking back to her pants on unsteady legs. “Jesus. We’ve got to stop doing this. I can’t handle being caught  _ again _ .”

“What? You’re not used to it by now?”

Emily shot her an unamused look as she bent down to pick up her underwear. “Yeah. Yeah. Laugh it up. I just don’t want to traumatize the teammates who haven’t seen me naked yet.”

JJ pulled the condom off her dildo and tossed it into the trash. “They should be so lucky.”

Stepping into her underwear, Emily just rolled her eyes again, smiling. JJ had lost her shame around the same time she’d lost her femininity. Emily didn’t care at all, but she’d only just become the Chief and she wanted at least a couple months before she lost Luke, Tara, and Stephen’s respect. 

Once her underwear was on, She grabbed her pants and stepped into them, too. Looking over her shoulder, she watched as JJ tucked herself away, doing her best to keep her bulge to a minimum. She had almost succeeded when the door to the conference room opened.

Luke started to enter, but froze in place. Emily had her zipper halfway up, and JJ was just pulling her briefs over her harness. The women stared at him as he looked between them, face darkening.

“What’s wrong?” Spencer asked from behind Luke. “They aren’t in there?”

“Nope,” Luke answered, grinning. He winked at JJ, giving her a quick two fingered salute before backing out of the room. “Let’s go find them.”

“Welp,” Emily muttered, zipping herself up and doing the button. “So much for respect.”

JJ chuckled, shaking her head. “I mean, he definitely respects  _ me  _ now.”

“We’ve seriously got to stop doing this.”

“Oh, come on. You really think you can turn me down?”

“...No.”

“That’s what I thought,  _ Chief _ .”


	5. West Virginia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Strap-On Blowjob

Emily bit her lip, holding back a moan as JJ pressed into her back. She could feel the bulge in JJ’s pants, trapped under rough denim, hard against her ass. Her tight, black dress was little protection. In the crowded West Virginia bar, it felt filthy to be so obvious, but JJ’s hands snuck around her waist to hold her.

Their friends were scattered throughout the bar, celebrating after a tough case. As much as they all wanted to go home, they couldn’t pass up the opportunity to get rough and rowdy at a country bar. It was so rare to close a case without any new victims and they were determined to ride the high. Morgan had forced them all to chug their first beers before sending them on their way.

Rubbing blue chalk on the end of her pool stick, Emily pushed her hips back into JJ. They were just tipsy enough to be flirtatious in public, pretending to help each other play and shooting lust-filled glances across the pool table. Knowing that JJ was hard-packing only made the whole game feel more dangerous. She’d never worn her strap on out in public before and, if it was going to be this hard to control herself, she wasn’t sure she could again.

After about an hour of drinking and teasing, Emily was ready to give in. JJ dug her fingertips into Emily’s soft sides, pulling her back against hard muscle. She felt JJ’s tongue along the shell of her ear and shivered.

“How much longer are we going to play this game?”

Emily’s hips jumped forward at the low growl of JJ’s voice. Heat pooled between her legs as she swallowed, trying to keep at least a little bit of dignity. They were still in public after all.

“Well,” she tried, “I’ve got three balls left to sink.”

JJ chuckled, the sound curling around Emily’s throat. “I saw we blow this popsicle stand and I sink something else into you.”

The terrible pun snapped Emily out of her fog and she laughed loudly, putting her pool stick down so she could lean against the edge of the table. Behind her, JJ was snorting with amusement. She moved to lean against the table beside Emily, wrapping her arms around her waist.

“I’m sorry!” JJ gasped, leaning forward as she calmed her laughter. “It just came to me!”

Following JJ’s example, Emily looked at her and raised an eyebrow. “Oh, something else will  _ come  _ to you.”

They burst into laughter again, too drunk to care if they looked like idiots. As they laugh, a man wanders over to them, his thick jeans tucked into mud-covered boots. His dark green flannel shirt hangs open halfway down his hairy chest. A thick handlebar mustache covered half his face.

He stopped in front of them, tucking his thumbs into the front of his belt. “Hello, ladies,” he said gruffly, smirking. “What’s so funny?”

JJ curled a lip, turning her back on the man. This wasn’t the first time they’d been hit on by someone who couldn’t see that they were a couple. After three years together, JJ was tired of it. She rested her hands on the table and waited for Emily to make the guy leave.

“Sorry, man,” Emily said nicely. “We’re not looking for company.”

“Oh? You guys...together?”

Emily snorted. “Yeah.”

JJ heard the man scoff. She rolled her eyes. Next would be some comment about turning them.

“I didn’t figure you for a dyke.”

JJ spun around before the words had even fully registered. Her fist connected with the man’s nose, breaking it with a sickening crunch. He stumbled back, but she grabbed his shirt with one hand, punching him again. Her knuckles stung, but seeing his lip split open felt vindicating.

As she tossed the man to the floor, straddling his chest so she could continue to pummel him, she heard Emily call for Morgan. JJ landed blow after blow on the man’s face until strong arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her off of him. She spat at the bloody, unconscious man on the floor before she got too far away.

Morgan carried her halfway across the bar, setting her down close to the door. He raised his eyebrows at her. “What was that?”

“He insulted Emily,” she said defensively. Looking at her hands, she winced at her bloody knuckles. They were definitely going to sting tomorrow. “Ow.”

“She says, ‘ow’,” Morgan chuckles, shaking his head. Turning to Emily, who had followed along, he gestured to JJ. “Take her home.”

Emily took in JJ’s knuckles, her wild hair, and the barely noticeable bulge in her pants and nodded. “I will.”

Head jerking up at Emily’s tone, JJ grinned. Groaning, Morgan left them to their own devices, knowing that if he stuck around, he’d end up seeing something he didn’t want to. Again. JJ hurried out of the bar, Emily close behind.

It was a small town and their hotel was only a couple of blocks away. They got halfway there before Emily grabbed JJ’s arm and shoved her into a narrow alley. JJ’s back hit the worn brick of a building and she gasped.

“That was so sexy,” Emily breathed, pressing herself flush to JJ and sliding a thigh between the blonde’s legs. “You’re so strong.”

JJ tilted her chin up, eyes locked onto Emily’s mouth, entirely focused on her sinfully red lips. “You liked that?”

“Yes.” Emily cupped JJ’s face in her hands, mouth falling open as her mind clouded with lust. “God, you could have killed him.”

“I would have,” she moaned, shoving her hands under Emily’s shirt to squeeze her lace-covered ass. “I would have for you.”

Their lips crashed together, teeth scraping against lips until they found their rhythm. Emily panted into JJ’s mouth, desire making her messy and desperate. JJ already felt crazy, her body burning against Emily’s. She dug her nails into the firm muscle of Emily’s ass as the thigh between her legs pressed against her.

A large part of her wanted to just fuck against this alley wall, getting caught be damned. Emily was in such a similar state that she’d probably agree. She’d let JJ pull her dress up right here.

“ _ Fuck _ ,” Emily whined into JJ’s eager mouth. “I want you inside me so bad. God, I’m so wet for you, JJ.”

Whimpering, JJ sank her teeth into Emily’s bottom lip, earning herself a strangled sob. She barely registered that her hips were grinding down on Emily’s bare leg, using her grip as leverage. The friction was amazing, but she could also feel the strap-on that she was wearing pushing into her and JJ suddenly knew what she really wanted.

“Is it-” She gasped loudly as Emily’s hands slid around to tangle in her loose hair and tug. “Emily, is it weird that I want you to suck my strap-on?”

A loud moan burst from Emily, her eyes slamming closed at the request. “That’s so fucking hot, Jayje. God, I’d love to suck your dick.”

JJ’s heart pounded in her chest so hard that she was sure Emily had to feel it. She wasn’t sure what it was about the idea of Emily wrapping those red, red lips around her, but she felt light-headed at just the thought. Gathering some willpower, JJ shoved Emily away, making her stumble backwards.

“Let’s go.”

With a grin, Emily nodded and hurried out of the alley. She carefully fixed her lipstick with a finger, knowing that it was just going to get ruined again soon. They still had to walk through the hotel lobby, though, and she didn’t need to get judging looks from the clerk. When they reached the hotel, JJ jumped forward to pull the door open for her.

Emily made sure to brush against her as she passed, winking flirtatiously. She was so wet just thinking about sucking JJ’s strap on. It wasn’t something she’d thought of before, but now that it was in her head, she was practically salivating. She loved the way JJ’s attitude had changed over the years as she became more masculine and confident.

They quickly crossed the hotel lobby and got into the elevator. Emily kissed JJ again as they went up to their floor. It was a short ride, but by the time the door opened on the fourth floor, they were tangled together in a corner, Emily’s skirt around her hips and JJ’s hands pulling at her underwear.

The ding of the elevator doors opening made Emily pull away and tug her dress down again. She couldn’t wait to be out of it for good, JJ’s hands in her hair, the smell and taste of her smeared across Emily’s face. They both walked as fast as they could without running to their room.

JJ dug into her pocket for the room key and shoved it into the lock as soon as they got to the door. Pulling it open, she let Emily inside first, watching as she yanked her dress over her head before the door had even fully closed again. Kicking her heels off, Emily turned around and forced JJ against the door.

Her lips claimed JJ’s, passionate and desperate. Wrapping her arms around Emily, JJ just clung to her, letting the black-haired woman set the pace. It wasn’t like her to give up control, but Emily was so eager and JJ couldn’t pull herself out of her haze of lust long enough to try and dominate the situation.

“Are you hard for me?” Emily mumbled against JJ’s lips. She pulled her girlfriend’s button down out of her jeans and ripped it open, sending buttons flying. “Tell me how hard I make you.”

JJ whimpered, hips jutting forward, pants feeling tight. “God, you drive me crazy. Every time you bent over the pool table, I wanted to…”

“What?” Emily gasped, pushing JJ’s binder up so she could palm her breasts and scratch dull nails over tight, pink nipples. “What did you want to do? Did you want to fuck me?”

“ _ Yes. _ ” 

Emily peppered JJ’s jaws with sloppy, wet kisses. She wanted to take her time, but she could feel JJ quivering with need against her. JJ’s hips were pushing into her and Emily thought again about having JJ’s dick in her mouth. It was her turn to whimper.

The sound helped JJ focus again and she took Emily’s face in one hand, the other still clutching her around the waist. She brushed her thumb over Emily’s bottom lip. A pink tongue flicked out and then Emily sucked JJ’s thumb into her mouth.

With wide eyes, JJ watched as Emily’s lips circled her finger. She could feel Emily swirl her tongue around it and the feeling sent heat straight down between JJ’s legs. Emily’s black eyes watched her closely, taking in the way JJ’s eyelashes fluttered and she took trembling, unsteady breaths.

“Please,” JJ begged, eyes filling with tears at how much she needed Emily. “Please.”

Hearing JJ plead with her made Emily’s eyes roll back in her head. The lust and desperation in her voice almost made Emily come without any touch at all. She’d never heard JJ sound like this before and she knew she would remember it forever.

Emily fell to her knees, face level with JJ’s belt. She opened it easily, pulling it through the loops and tossing it aside. Reaching for the button of JJ’s pants, Emily hesitates and wraps her hands around the back of JJ’s thighs instead. Looking up, she meets JJ’s lidded blue eyes and leans forward.

Taking the button of JJ’s pants in her mouth, Emily uses her tongue to unbutton them and then her teeth to pull down the zipper. JJ’s mouth falls open at the sight, her eyes glued to Emily’s. She realized that she had stopped breathing and sucked in air.

The woman on her knees was gorgeous and wickedly sexy. JJ stared down her body at Emily’s sharp cheekbones, delicate nose, and startlingly wide eyes. It felt like a miracle to even have this woman look at her. How had she earned the privilege to get Emily on her knees?

Emily eagerly tugged JJ’s tight jeans down her thighs revealing the black boxer briefs keeping the strap on tucked away. She reached into the waistband to grasp the dildo before pulling the briefs down. Above her, JJ was breathing hard, chest heaving as she stared down at her.

Running her hands over JJ’s thighs, Emily looked up, taking in the complete image. JJ’s dick was in front of her, standing proud from the harness. Emily dragged her eyes up firm, hard abs, up to small, perfect breasts, along JJ’s slender neck, to her flushed face. JJ’s mouth hung open as she panted, eyes black with desire. Her hands pressed against the door as she tried to hang on to the last shreds of her control.

“You’re so handsome,” Emily sighed, gripping the base of her dick. “Jesus, JJ, it should be illegal.”

Biting her lip, JJ’s hands twitched, desperately wanting to tangle into Emily’s hair. She didn’t want to force her to do anything she didn’t want, too, but JJ was dizzy with need. Emily’s red lips were so close to her strap. It would be so easy to buck her hips and push into her mouth.

“What do you want?” Emily asked, leaning forward. Her pink tongue swiped against her lips and she swallowed. “Tell me.”

“I want-” JJ groaned. She could feel how wet she was, but couldn’t bring herself to be embarrassed. “I want you to suck my dick, Emily. God, I need it so much. Please, Emily. I need  _ you _ .”

With a throaty moan, Emily took JJ into her mouth, cheeks hollowing out as she sucked on the tip. JJ’s thin thread of control snapped and she fisted her hands in Emily’s hair, thrusting her hips forward, shoving the dildo down her throat. Emily gagged and JJ gasped, pulling out instantly and releasing Emily’s hair.

“Oh my god! I’m so sorry!”

JJ started to squat to check on her, but Emily grabbed her hips and held up in place. She stared up at JJ, lips wet and cheeks red. Keeping her eyes fixed on JJ’s, she opened her mouth and took JJ’s whole length easily until her lips were pressed against the strappy leather harness. 

She held JJ in her throat for a moment, eyes watering. Like this, she couldn’t breathe, but JJ’s breath was coming in short, sharp sobs and Emily knew that this was exactly what she’d wanted. Even if Emily wasn’t entirely sure what JJ was thinking about with her gender, she would definitely support her no matter what. If that meant choking on her dick to draw a breathy moan from her, then Emily was more than willing to do it.

Pulling back, JJ’s dick slipped from her mouth and she gasped, swallowing hard. The dildo was slick with saliva, shining in the overhead lights. Emily caught her breath and looked up at JJ again.

“Is that what you want?” Emily asked, breathlessly. She stroked the dildo with her hand, the other still clutching JJ’s thigh. “You like how I look with your dick in my mouth?”

“ _ Fuck _ ,” JJ groaned, hips jutting into Emily’s hand with every stroke. “It’s so good. You’re so hot, Emily. Do you like it?”

Emily nodded eagerly. She lifted the dildo, dragging her tongue along the underside and kissing the tip. “I love it. I love  _ you.” _

JJ bit her lip, carefully tangling a hand in Emily’s hair again. “It shouldn’t feel this good. It’s not even real.”

“It’s real,” Emily protested. “You think this isn’t real?”

She took JJ’s dick between her lips again, sucking hard and taking it all in again. Enthusiastically bobbing her head, she moved quickly, JJ’s dick filling her mouth and throat with each stroke. Her eyes closed as she let herself enjoy it, knowing how much JJ was getting from it. She spread her hands over JJ’s tight abs, holding her against the door.

JJ was mesmerized by the sight of her dick sliding in and out of Emily’s mouth. Even though she couldn’t  _ feel  _ Emily’s mouth, she could still feel the way her body was warming and the way her arousal was dripping down the inside of her thighs. She watched drool collect in the corners of Emily’s mouth and whimpered.

“Emily,” she whined, clenching her fists in Emily’s black hair. “You feel so good. This feels so good. God, your mouth is a miracle.”

Moaning, Emily moved a hand between JJ’s legs, fingers slipping easily through wet heat. JJ cried out, head slamming back into the door as Emily slowly pushed two fingers inside her. Her thumb brushed over JJ’s clit and drew small circles, hurtling her toward the edge.

“Fuck, Emily. I’m already so close. I can’t-” 

Her hips bucked forward, dick hitting the back of Emily’s throat and making her gag. Straightening again, she waited for Emily to make her stop. Instead, Emily hooked her free hand into the straps of JJ’s harness and pulled her head back just enough that the tip of JJ’s dick rested on her bottom lip.

“You can let go,” Emily told her, voice rough and rasping. “Fuck my mouth, Jayje. I want you to come in my mouth.”

JJ’s hips twitched, desperate to ride Emily’s fingers and thrust into her throat. “What if-”

“I trust you,” Emily interrupted. “If it’s too much, I’ll tap your stomach, ok? I’ll tell you, but JJ. I swear to God, if you don’t come in my mouth, I’m going to die.”

With a growl, JJ thrust forward into Emily’s mouth, slamming her hips into red lips. Emily moaned loudly, the sound rumbling against JJ’s skin. Enjoying the sight of Emily’s large, black eyes staring up at her with need, JJ took a deep breath and then started a brutal rhythm.

Emily took her easily and the room filled with the sound of JJ’s dick plunging into Emily’s throat. The fingers inside JJ curled as she rode them, each movement hitting her perfectly. JJ knew that she wasn’t going to last long. She was already so close to the edge and Emily was still looking up at her with those wide eyes and flushed cheeks.

“You’re doing so well,” JJ managed. “You’re so good, Emily. My good girl. Your lips look so good around my dick.” Emily moaned, eyes slamming shut. The hand in JJ’s harness dropped between her legs. She rubbed her clit as JJ continued to fuck her face. “Does this turn you on?” JJ asked, even though she knew Emily couldn’t answer. “You’re so dirty, Emily. God, you’re going to come with my dick in your mouth.”

JJ’s voice caught in her throat as she came suddenly, hips stuttering to a stop. She released Emily’s hair and slammed her hands into the door behind her. Her whole body was trembling and shaking and she thought she might pass out.

As soon as she could breathe, she looked at Emily again. She gasped when she saw that Emily was still sucking her dick, whimpering against it as she touched herself. JJ shoved Emily’s head away, removed her pants and underwear fully, and dropped to her knees, too.

She covered Emily’s body with her own, crashing their mouths together and guiding the dildo to Emily’s entrance. She thrust inside, pounding into Emily as hard and fast as she could. Emily sobbed into her mouth, clutching JJ’s face as she took her dick. She couldn’t think or breathe or do anything, but let JJ fuck her.

Ripping her mouth away, JJ sat back, grabbing Emily’s thighs and pushing them forward against her chest. “You take my dick so well,” JJ groaned, watching Emily’s face as she got fucked. “You’re so fucking wet, Emily. You’re so fucking wet for  _ me.  _ I want you to come for me. I want to feel you come around my dick.”

Emily came with a loud sob, back arching off the ground. JJ didn’t let up, pounding into her over and over again. As her orgasm subsided, Emily tried to breathe again, still feeling scattered and overwhelmed. She didn’t want JJ to pull out of her yet. She was obsessed with her dick and needed more.

“Roll over,” Emily gasped. “Please. I want to ride you.”

Groaning, JJ rolled them over until Emily was straddling her hips. Tossing her hair over her shoulders, Emily started to ride her, grinding her hips down onto JJ. It was so amazing to feel JJ so deep inside of her. Emily put her hands on JJ’s abs so she could leverage herself up and down JJ’s cock.

“You feel amazing,” Emily moaned, dropping her head as she tried her best to keep moving. “Fuck, JJ, I love it. I love making you feel good. I love fucking you so much.”

“Come for me,” JJ begged. She reached between Emily’s legs to rub tight circles over her clit. “Emily, please. Come for me.”

Emily fell forward as she came, head on JJ’s shoulder as she shuddered. JJ clung to her, whispering praise into her ear as she rode out her pleasure. Their sweating skin stuck together, both of them feeling feverish and light-headed, but they didn’t care. It felt so good to be this close, open, and vulnerable.

After a while, Emily finally managed to breathe again, her heartbeat starting to slow.y She pushed herself up, looking down at JJ’s smiling face with a grin of her own. She raised a smug eyebrow.

“Wow,” Emily breathed, chuckling. “I could get used to that.”

JJ tucked a strand of hair behind Emily’s ear. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.” Emily kissed her softly. “So… Are you going to wear that more?”

“Maybe?” JJ bit her lip, settling her hands on Emily’s hips. “Is that ok?”

Emily could tell that there was a lot more to the question than hard-packing in public. Before JJ had bought a binder, they’d talked about her dressing more masculine and what would change. JJ had said that it wasn’t a big deal, but Emily saw the way she ran her hand over her chest in the mirror, smiling at the visual. She knew that it was a bigger deal than maybe even JJ knew.

Tonight had shown her that they were moving further into JJ’s real desires. Even if neither of them could see how far it would go, they had already started the journey. Emily was going to be by JJ’s side the entire way and support her no matter what.

“I think it’s great,” Emily said, stroking JJ’s cheek. “You know that I love you no matter what, right?”

“Yeah.”

“I mean it.” Emily pressed another gentle kiss to her girlfriend’s lips. “You can make any decision you want about your body, or your gender, or absolutely anything and I’ll be right by your side. Wild horses couldn’t drag me from you.”

JJ laughed at the familiar expression as her heart swelled. She didn’t know what she wanted yet, but things were becoming clearer. It was incredibly comforting to know that Emily would be with her no matter what.

“I’m going to wife you up one of these days,” JJ joked, blushing. 

Emily grinned. “Maybe you will.”

“Maybe I will.”


	6. New Hampshire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Alex/JJ/Emily Threesome
> 
> Merry Christmas, you Filthy Animals

Emily and JJ had their eyes and hearts set on Alex Blake the second she consulted on her first case. She walked into the bullpen in an immaculate suit, brown hair perfectly brushed up into a bun, and Emily had felt her heart start racing. She’d texted JJ immediately and, during the briefing, they’d watched Alex carefully, trying to decide how to approach.

Even after 8 years of being together, 3 of them as a married couple, they still hadn’t had a threesome yet. It was something they’d talked about before, but they hadn’t met someone who was worth introducing into their sex life. Until Alex anyway. The way that woman moved with a quiet confidence was mesmerizing and Emily wanted to be on the receiving end.

The case they were on took them to New Hampshire and they took Alex with them. Honestly, Emily was almost too distracted by the other brunette’s presence to be of much help. Every time Alex looked at her, Emily blushed and Alex smirked. It was probably incredibly obvious how much Emily wanted to touch her.

For JJ, the whole situation was amusing. Emily was impossible to talk to while Alex was around. JJ could admit that it made her a little jealous, but she knew that Alex wasn’t actually a threat to their relationship. Besides, she was just as eager to see what Alex was hiding beneath her tailored suit.

The case they were on was particularly brutal with several missing co-eds and a slew of bloody messages. If Emily hadn’t had the distraction that she did, she would have gone crazy. It was difficult to deal with the tragedy sometimes and she knew that she needed something happy to comfort her. She was looking forward to cuddling with JJ in their hotel room.

As much as Emily wanted to have sex with Alex Blake, she wasn’t sure of the best way to bring it up to the older woman. After eight years, Emily had gotten used to JJ taking charge. It should have been embarrassing, but Emily was confident enough in herself to give over control in the bedroom. She took control back occasionally, but JJ was just so good that Emily let her do whatever she wanted most of the time.

After their second day in Conway without sleep, Hotch took the whole team to the small hotel they’d booked. The team stood in a group in the cottage style lobby. It reminded them all of Alaska. Emily blushed at the memory.

“Ok,” Hotch said as we walked back to them. “They only have two rooms, but both have two queen beds.”

“Girls and boys?” Morgan asked ruefully. “I call sharing a bed with Rossi.”

“Absolutely not,” the other man replied. Rossi raised an eyebrow. “You snore. You know that’s why we put you with Reid, right? You snore, then he kicks you, then you stop.”

Spencer laughed at Morgan’s shocked face. “Take that! And you thought  _ I  _ was the annoying roommate.”

JJ ignored the men and held a hand out to Hotch. He handed their key over with a look in his eyes that told her he already had a tension headache. Patting his shoulder sympathetically, she turned away, nodding to the elevator and leading the other two women out of the lobby.

The three of them stepped into the elevator, Emily and JJ standing together on one side and Alex leaning against the far wall with her arms crossed. Emily tried not to whimper at the tension in the small space. God, she wanted to throw herself at the linguist. JJ would probably let her, right?

“So,” Alex said quietly as the elevator doors opened, “any plans for your night off?”

She gave Emily an appraising glance before stepping off the elevator. JJ slipped past Emily to look for their room. She left Emily to answer Alex.

“I’m not sure,” Emily answered truthfully. She blinked her wide, dark eyes at the doctor, trying not to look too hopeful. “JJ and I usually spend  _ quality time  _ together. We won’t bother you with that, though.”

“It wouldn’t be a bother,” Alex answered easily, smiling kindly. “I’d be interested in seeing what your  _ quality time  _ looks like.”

Emily sucked in a sharp breath, looking to JJ. Sliding the key into the lock of their room, JJ winked at her, flicking her short hair out of her face.. Alex’s calm, soothing voice made heat pool between Emily’s legs and JJ’s wink just turned her on even more. She was about to have the best night of her life.

She swallowed hard, her clothing suddenly confining and too warm. JJ opened the door and stepped aside, letting Alex enter first. The two women exchanged a loaded glance only breaking it when JJ looked at Emily again.

“Come on,” she chuckled, curling an enticing finger at the brunette. “Or are you going to sleep out there?”

Emily jumped forward, hurrying into the room. She dropped her go-bag on the foot of one bed, sitting down beside it. She kept her eyes on her feet as she took her shoes off, but every inch of her body was aware of where the two other women were. Wondering if she should be embarrassed about how high key she was being, she decided not to worry about it. Maybe she should just fully accept that she was a bottom now. There was nothing wrong with that, especially when Alex seemed more than okay with it.

She dropped her boots onto the floor, followed by her socks, and then looked over her shoulder. JJ had made her way into the room, stopping beside the nightstand and pretending to look over the alarm clock with her hands tucked into her pocket. Alex had stepped out of her shoes and taken her blazer off.

Emily could see the faint outline of her black bra through the white material of her dress shirt. Alex’s skin was probably so soft and the thought made Emily’s mouth water. Glancing at JJ, she met hooded eyes and knew that JJ was thinking something similar.

“I’m going to step into the bathroom, if that’s alright?” Alex asked, looking over her shoulder at them. “I shouldn’t be too long.”

“We’ll be here,” JJ said, smirking. She flicked her eyes toward Emily. “I’ll keep her warm for you.”

Blood rushed to Emily’s face at the comment, but Alex just smiled, looking smug. She nodded and went into the bathroom, closing the door behind herself. Emily immediately launched herself at JJ, pulling her down to the bed and straddling her.

“You’re too cocky!” Emily laughed, glaring down at her wife. “What if she’d gotten upset?”

“No one would say no to sex with you,” JJ justified as she snuck her hands under Emily’s shirt. “I can’t think of a person alive who would look at you and think ‘hmm, I can do better’.”

Emily rolled her eyes. “I think you’re projecting.”

“Alex’s instant agreement to a threesome begs to differ.” JJ pulled Emily’s shirt off, tossing it aside and patting her hip. “Lay down.”

Emily obeyed eagerly, quickly stripping naked before scooting up the bed and laying down with her head on the pillow. JJ covered her body with her own, their hips and breasts pressing into each other. It was embarrassingly easy to make Emily wet and JJ had years of practice.

She kissed Emily, sucking a red lip into her mouth before sinking her teeth into it. Emily moaned at the sharp pain and clutched JJ’s hips. She knew that JJ wasn’t hard packing, but she also knew that the blonde woman  _ was  _ wearing her harness, ready to fuck Emily as soon as she could. Their tongues slid together and Emily’s hips jerked up.

“Fuck me,” Emily begged, opening the fly of JJ’s jeans to reveal her boxer briefs. “God, you’re so fucking hot. I need you inside me.”

“We have a guest,” JJ reminded her. She pulled her mouth away and sat back on the bed. “It’s only polite to let her go first.”

Emily moaned loudly at the thought of Alex fucking her first. She wanted the older woman so badly, but JJ was right in front of her, taking her shirt off and revealing her bare breasts. Her wife had a perfect body and Emily knew exactly what it could do. She watched JJ slide off the bed and pull her pants and boxer briefs off. 

The bathroom door clicked open and both women immediately looked toward it. Alex leaned against the door frame, the picture of self-assurance and sexual energy. She was still wearing her button down, but now it hung open to reveal a sharp collarbone, full breasts, and a smooth stomach. Her tie hung open around her neck. She was wearing nothing else and Emily felt light-headed as all her college fantasies about fucking a professor came back to her.

JJ had had similar fantasies of being fucked by an older professor and seeing Alex like this spurred her to take action on them. She crossed the room toward the older woman. Alex met her in the middle, grabbing JJ’s harness and yanking her across the last bit of distance.

JJ yelped at the hard tug, but their mouths crashed together, cutting her off. Alex kissed with the same sharp confidence with which she spoke. JJ melted against her, twisting her hands in Alex’s tie and keeping her close. It was so dizzying to taste someone other than Emily, to have someone other than Emily cup her breasts, squeeze her nipples, and hum with appreciation.

Emily watched from the bed as Alex Blake scratched her nails down her wife’s stomach and pulled a low moan from her. The two women were ridiculously hot on their own and together they made Emily light-headed. She touched her breasts, pinching hard nipples as Alex squeezed JJ’s ass.

She was so wet, squeezing her thighs together to get some much needed friction. Alex let out a low, dangerous moan when JJ cupped her breasts and Emily almost cried. She was used to being the center of attention in bed and suddenly she was left alone to fend for herself.

Dipping a hand between her legs, she rubbed tight circles over her clit. The feeling of her arousal and the sight of JJ tangling her hands in Alex’s usually perfect hair made Emily groan lustfully, her fingers slipping down further, so she could push into herself. Alex tore her mouth away from JJ’s to raise an arched eyebrow at Emily.

With sinfully hot arrogance, she asked, “Did we say you could touch yourself?”

Emily blinked in shock, instinctively pulling her fingers out of herself. “No. I’m- I’m sorry? I’m sorry, Alex.”

“That’s right,” she confirmed. “As you should be. And you will call me ‘doctor,’ is that clear?” She waited for Emily to nod and then looked back at JJ. “You need to get your girl under control.”

Eyes fluttering shut, Emily moaned at her comment, feeling herself grow even wetter. It was embarrassing how much Dr. Blake’s calm, even voice was affecting her, but she felt like she was going to combust if one of them didn’t touch her now. She opened her eyes when Dr. Blake spoke again.

“A good bottom obeys,” Dr. Blake told her, brushing her thumbs over JJ’s pink nipples. “Do you mind if I teach her a lesson?”

“Please do,” JJ gasped, releasing her iron grip on Dr. Blake’s tie. “Do you want me to show you what she likes?”

Dr. Blake scoffed and stepped away from JJ. “I have a PhD. I think I can figure it out.”

JJ flushed at her answer, feeling a little insulted. She was just being polite. Sensing the change in mood, Dr. Blake moved closer again, cupping her cheek and running a soft thumb over JJ’s bottom lip.

“I don’t mean to be rude,” she said quietly. “I’m sorry. You know your girl better than I do, but have some confidence in me. I’ll take good care of her.”

“You’d better,” JJ growled, grabbing Dr. Blake’s face and slamming their lips together. She wasn’t about to be shown up by a newcomer. Dr. Blake was incredibly sexy and clearly experienced, but Emily was hers and no one else’s. Tearing her mouth away, she met Dr. Blake’s eyes with cool, blue ones. “I want a good show.”

From the bed, Emily whimpered, hands clutching the sheets and thighs rubbing together. It should feel corny and childish to watch two women fight over her, but it was just hot. She’d always been a top before JJ, but maybe that had been a mistake. She obviously thrived as a bottom..

Dr. Blake jerked her head toward the second bed and waited for JJ to sit before moving to where Emily was waiting impatiently. Sliding a knee onto the bed, Dr. Blake crawled between Emily’s legs, prying them open and spreading them wide. She looked Emily over slowly, her appraising gaze both nerve-wracking and exhilarating.

She reached forward and drew a lazy finger over Emily, testing her sensitivity and arousal. Emily’s hips bucked up and she gasped at the slow touch, already so close to the edge. She’d spent two days thinking about this and now Dr. Blake had all her attention focused on the black-haired woman. It was almost too much to handle.

Stretching her arms between her legs, Emily stroked Dr. Blake’s stomach with her fingers, marveling at smooth, soft skin. The doctor tilted her head, frowning, and Emily took her hands back. She needed to remember that this wasn’t JJ and she had a learning curve, too.

“I’m going to restrain you,” Dr. Blake said. “Are you comfortable with that?”

“Yes,” Emily answered immediately. She lifted her hands over her head to hold the headboard. “Please.”

Dr. Blake smirked and moved up Emily’s body. Straddling Emily’s waist, she pulled her tie from around her neck, tying Emily’s hands to the headboard with practiced ease. Emily could only tilt her head back to try and watch, but she couldn’t see anything. Her eyes moved back to Dr. Blake again, resting on full breasts that were so close, yet out of reach.

“Can I taste you?” Emily asked, knowing that the dirty talk tonight would center around consent and comfort. “I want to taste you.”

Dr. Blake nodded and dipped her hand between her legs, gathering arousal on her finger tips. She put them in Emily’s eager, open mouth. From the other bed, JJ moaned at the sight, lifting one foot onto the bed, so she could touch herself.

She had been on edge for days with Dr. Blake around and now she was watching her wife beneath the older woman, flushed and squirming and tethered to the headboard. JJ drew slow circles around her clit, not pushing herself. Dr. Blake seemed like the kind of woman who liked to take her time.

“Do you like that?” the doctor asked Emily, her hips moving slightly against Emily’s stomach. “You like the way I taste?”

Emily nodded, humming in approval. JJ could see her throat work as she swallowed and knew exactly what Dr. Blake was feeling. The whole situation felt like an out of body experience. She was watching someone else experience everything she was familiar with.

“You should test her,” JJ heard herself say. The two women looked at her. “You should see how well she does restrained.”

Emily’s eyes widened and Dr. Blake took her fingers back. “That’s a good idea,” she said approvingly. Looking down at Emily, she raised her eyebrows. “If you like tasting me, then you should be happy with this. I’m going to sit on your face, Agent Prentiss, and you’re going to make me come with that beautiful mouth of yours. Yes?”

“God, yes,” Emily moaned, hands tugging at her bindings. “Please. I want it. I need it.”

Dr. Blake had to spread her legs wide to straddle Emily’s shoulders. It put her right where she needed to be, Emily’s mouth pressed against wet skin. She groaned heavily, the feeling of Emily’s lips around her clit making heat pool in her stomach. Sliding her hands into Emily’s hair, she tightened her grip slowly until Emily whimpered against her.

Looking at JJ, Dr. Blake groaned again. She licked her lips, holding herself back. “Jennifer,” Dr. Blake said, voice tight as Emily’s tongue entered her, “can I ride her? Does she like that?”

JJ nodded quickly, pushing two fingers inside herself. “She loves that. Use her. Make her make you come.”

Dr. Blake gasped, grinding down against Emily’s face, listening carefully for any changes in breath. Emily’s mouth was so talented and Dr. Blake found herself close to orgasm quickly. She tugged on Emily’s hair, moving her hips in time with Emily’s enthusiastic licks.

Turning her eyes on JJ, Dr. Blake watched the young woman fuck herself, her mouth open as she panted. Emily couldn’t see her wife right now, so Dr. Blake was watching for her. Letting go of Emily’s hair, she cupped her breasts, looking down at the woman under her.

“Your wife is fucking herself,” Dr. Blake told Emily. “She’s watching you be so good and she’s touching herself.”

Emily groaned into Dr. Blake, hips bucking up. Her eyes slammed shut as she had to pour all her control into not just going limp. Her biceps burned as she pulled against her restraints, trying and failing to touch the doctor.

“I’m glad I tied you up,” Dr. Blake murmured as she felt heat swirl in her stomach. “You can’t obey orders. I’ll give you another try.” She swallowed hard, meeting Emily’s willing, adoring gaze. “Make me come.”

Emily sucked hard on Dr. Blake’s clit and sent her over the edge. She rode Emily’s tongue as her body quivered and shook, drawing out her pleasure. Below her, Emily kept licking and sucking, waiting for the order to stop.

“Enough,” Dr. Blake grunted, moving down Emily’s body. “Good job, but now it’s your turn.”

“ _ Fuck _ ,” Emily cursed, eyes slamming shut. “Please. I’m so wet for you. Please touch me.”

Dr. Blake settled between Emily’s legs, wrapping her hands around the other woman’s thighs before looking at JJ. “Is she always this vocal?”

JJ nodded, stomach muscles twitching as she curled her fingers inside herself. “Yes.”

Humming, Dr. Blake placed soft kisses along the inside of Emily’s thighs. “I think we should try another test,” she said quietly, skipping over Emily’s center to drag her lips up her other thigh. She nipped sensitive skin when Emily whined. “You have to stay quiet, or I’m not going to let you come.”

Emily bucked her hips, gasping. “I can’t.”

“You can,” Dr. Blake countered encouragingly. “You need to stay quiet. Unless it’s your color. Understand?”

Hesitating, Emily glanced at JJ to see what she was thinking, but her breath was stolen when she saw her wife. JJ’s legs were spread wide, thighs and fingers wet and glistening. She looked absolutely filthy like this, chest and face red with lust and eyes dark. Emily swallowed hard.

“Okay,” she whispered, looking back at Dr. Blake. “Whatever it takes to get you to fuck me.”

Dr. Blake accepted that and covered Emily’s clit with her full lips, pushing her face into Emily so she could cover her cheeks and chin with the evidence of Emily’s attraction. She buried herself between the other woman’s legs, giving herself over to her lust. Looking up the length of Emily’s body, she met black eyes and a heaving chest

From her place on the other bed, JJ watched closely as Dr. Blake ate her wife out. Emily’s neck was red from the effort to stay quiet, jaw clenched tight, her eyes screwed shut. Her back arched off the bed as she tried so hard to stay quiet. Dr. Blake looked amazing, too, sprawled out on her stomach, her button down covering her back. JJ took in her bare ass and long legs and wondered if she was soaking wet, too.

Moaning, JJ ran her free hand through her short hair, tugging lightly as she rubbed her clit, desperate to come. Emily’s head dropped to the side at the sound, eyes wide. She saw JJ move her hips against her fingers and moaned loudly.

Immediately, Dr. Blake took her mouth away. “I told you to be quiet,” she said, glaring up Emily’s body. “Now you have to wait for five seconds.”

Biting her lip, Emily dropped her head back onto the pillow, her body aching with need. It was torture to wait in silence until Dr. Blake decided she had served her punishment. When the doctor resumed her work, Emily swallowed a loud moan, thighs quivered with effort. It was so hard not to whimper as Dr. Blake fucked her with an expert tongue.

“Be good,” JJ said, the tremble in her voice giving away how close she was to her orgasm. “Be a good girl and stay quiet.”

Nodding, Emily sucked in air, eyes locked on the hand between JJ’s legs. She knew she was going to come at any second, but she wanted to watch JJ come, too. She wanted her wife’s orgasm to push her over the edge. Mouth falling open as she felt her body begin to melt, she struggled to keep her eyes open.

JJ came suddenly, throwing her head back and riding her fingers. The sound of her throaty growl sent Emily over the edge and she came silently, her teeth clenched so hard that it was almost painful. She bucked against Dr. Blake’s mouth, hands pulling at the tie around her wrists.

When her body began to relax, she tried to pull herself away from the doctor, but strong hands around her thighs kept her in place. Dr. Blake didn’t stop her efforts, licking Emily clean and humming with satisfaction. Emily’s thighs were twitching on either side of her head, weak from the prolonged stimulation.

Dr. Blake took one hand off of Emily’s thigh to thrust two fingers into her, starting a fast, hard pace. Emily’s chest heaved as she tried to breathe, her mind blissfully blank. The only thing she could focus on was staying silent and keeping the doctor’s mouth on her. If she made her stop again, Emily would cry.

JJ closed her legs, adjusting her harness and standing. Emily was doing her best to stay quiet, but JJ could see the quiver of her stomach muscles and the tears pricking the corners of her eyes. It wouldn’t take her long to come again. So, JJ just ran slow fingertips over her stomach, watching the two women on the other bed. She wanted Emily to come so she could get her hands on her.

While Dr. Blake worked, JJ went to her go-bag, squatting beside it to rifle through. She pulled out her dildo and a strip of condoms. She wasn’t sure where Dr. Blake stood on getting fucked with a strap-on, but JJ wanted to be prepared. She stood just in time to watch Emily fall apart again.

This time, Emily couldn’t hold herself back and she whimpered as she came, body jerking and shaking. Thankfully, Dr. Blake stopped this time, pulling her fingers out of Emily and sitting up. Her eyes landed on JJ as she put her dick through the front of the harness and she raised her eyebrows.

“You’re not going to use that first,” Dr. Blake said, tracing her fingers over Emily’s thighs as the black-haired woman melted into the sheets and caught her breath. “I want to see you taste her, too.”

JJ’s eyes widened, but she nodded, grinning. “I’d love that.” She gestured to Emily’s hands. “You should let our girl go.”

Dr. Blake smiled. “Of course.” Turning her attention back to Emily, she crawled up the other woman’s body, straddling her stomach again so she could reach her hands. “You did so well, Emily,” Dr. Blake told the woman between her legs. “I’m really impressed. It looks like you  _ can  _ follow orders.”

“Only when I want to,” Emily said, pretending like she wouldn’t do anything the older woman asked. Her eyelashes fluttered at the praise. “Only when they’re good orders.”

“Well, thank you for listening, then,” Dr. Blake said, removing the tie. Emily’s hands jumped to her chest, brushing her thumbs over hard, dusty pink nipples and drawing a moan from Dr. Blake. “What a good girl. Taking care of me like this.”

Emily moaned, glancing toward JJ. She saw that the other woman had put the dildo on and was stroking it slowly. Emily felt a thrill run through her at JJ’s almost jealous gaze and turned her eyes back up at Dr. Blake.

“Can I eat you out again?” Emily asked softly, widening her eyes. She heard JJ gasp. “I didn’t get to touch you last time.”

Dr. Blake raised a knowing eyebrow and looked over her shoulder at the blonde woman. “What do you think?” she asked her. “Has our girl earned the right to make a request?”

JJ thrust her hips into her fist, impatient and frustrated. “I suppose so.”

“This can be a lesson for you, too,” Dr. Blake told her. “Patience is a virtue after all.”

Rolling her eyes, JJ watched as Emily scooted down the bed, spreading her hands over Dr. Blake’s stomach and licking her slowly. She knew that this was Emily being a brat and teasing her on purpose. Emily might be willing to obey Dr. Blake, but she was still going to push JJ’s buttons. It would be annoying if it wasn’t so hot.

Dr. Blake didn’t take long to come again, her time between Emily’s legs keeping her wet and ready. She came with a low groan, holding the headboard and staring down at Emily’s sparkling dark eyes. As soon as her body had calmed, she swung her leg over Emily and freed her.

Emily sat up right away, reaching out to JJ. Dr. Blake scooted behind her, putting a leg on either side of her and sliding her hands around to hold Emily’s full breasts. She scratched her nails over hard nipples, teasing them as she kissed along Emily’s shoulders. She eyed JJ over Emily’s shoulders as the blonde woman got in bed, moving closer and closer. 

JJ met Dr. Blake’s eyes as she finally reached Emily, the black-haired woman’s hands grabbing her waist. They came to a silent agreement. Fisting her hand in Emily’s hair, JJ tilted her head out of the way and kissed the doctor, smiling against her lips when Emily whined. The black-haired woman was sandwiched between the two women, but had neither’s attention. It wasn’t what she’d been hoping for. She could feel JJ’s dick against her stomach, but couldn’t do anything about it.

JJ took her time kissing Dr. Blake, free hand tangling in her hair as their tongues brushed together. Emily could tease her, but JJ didn’t have to take it without protest. She could give as good as she got. Emily tried to pull away from JJ’s fist, but the blonde woman held firm.

“Should I kiss her?” JJ mumbled into the doctor’s mouth. “Was Emily good enough for you? Did she  _ earn  _ it?”

Dr. Blake smiled against her lips, nipping softly before nodding. “Let’s be nice to our girl for a moment. A treat might make her behave better.”

Pulling away, JJ turned her head and loosened her grip in Emily’s hair. It was just enough for the other woman to lean forward and capture JJ’s mouth with her own. She moaned breathily as her wife sucked on her bottom lip and pushed her tongue into Emily’s mouth. 

Reaching a hand between them, Emily stroked JJ, running her hand up and down the dildo between them. She didn’t even know if JJ could feel it like this, but she didn’t care. It was a part of JJ and Emily just needed to touch  _ something _ .

“Jennifer,” Dr. Blake said, drawing slow circles around Emily’s nipples, “would you do me a favor?”

JJ pulled back from Emily just enough to look at the doctor. She let her wife press sloppy kisses along her jaw. “What do you need?”

“Make our girl come again,” Dr. Blake answered calmly. Emily’s mouth froze on JJ’s cheek. “I want to see you make her come with your mouth.”

Taking a deep, unsteady breath, JJ started moving backward, kissing her way down Emily’s body until she was settled between her legs. Spreading Emily’s thighs, she looked up to see two pairs of brown eyes staring down at her. Slowly, JJ dragged a flat tongue along Emily and watched both brunette’s eyebrows raise slowly in anticipation.

She picked up speed, enjoying the way Emily whined and whimpered, hips twitching. JJ was determined to make her come quickly, a little jealous that Dr. Blake got to taste Emily first. To make up for it, JJ pushed her tongue into Emily, lapping at her wetness and groaning at the heady test. She could feel the dildo against her stomach as she lay on the bed and grew wet with anticipation.

Emily dropped her head back onto Dr. Blake’s shoulder, resting her hands on JJ’s short hair. Her third orgasm was approaching rapidly, the pleasure tinged with a bit of pain, and she couldn’t stop herself from making noise and showing her appreciation.

“It’s ok,” Dr. Blake sighed into Emily’s ear. “You were so good for me. Give your wife what she wants.”

“You feel so good,” Emily groaned, thighs tightening around JJ’s head. “God, you feel so good. I’m so close, Jayje.” JJ moaned into Emily, spurred on by Emily’s rasping voice. “Please, Baby.  _ Fuck. _ ”

Dr. Blake slid her fingers down Emily’s stomach, scratching the quivering muscle lightly. “That’s it, Emily. Ask for her permission to come.”

“Fuck,” Emily gasped, bucking her hips against JJ’s mouth. “Please. Make me come. I need it.”

A hand shot up to wrap around Emily’s throat and Dr. Blake pressed her mouth to Emily’s ear. “That’s not what I told you to do. Should I tell her to stop?”

“No, I’m sorry,” Emily sobbed. “JJ, can I come? Please, can I come?”

JJ took a moment to answer and Emily lifted her head, Dr. Blake’s confident fingers still wrapped around her throat. They stared at each other as JJ just kept sucking on Emily’s clit, doing exactly what she knew would drive her crazy. When tears formed in Emily’s eyes, JJ lifted her mouth away.

“Of course.”

It only took a few more licks to send Emily over the edge. She cried out as tremors wracked her body, hips jerking up and head falling back. Dr. Blake kept her hand on Emily’s throat, keeping her in place. JJ licked Emily clean before lifting her head away to watch Emily try and catch her breath. Her wife was flushed and red, hands falling from JJ’s head to clutch the sheets. 

“God, you’re so hot,” JJ told her, taking her dick in her hand and slowly stroking. She was dying to bury herself inside Emily, but Dr. Blake was setting the pace. “You taste so good.”

Dr. Blake released Emily’s neck and pulled her hands away. “Roll over,” she ordered. “Get on your hands and knees.” JJ moved backward so Emily could obey. When she was positioned correctly, with her ass toward JJ and her eager, dark eyes fixed on Dr. Blake’s mouth, the doctor smiled. “That’s my girl.” She brushed her thumb over Emily’s bottom lip, gasping when Emily took it into her mouth. “Do you want JJ to fuck you from behind? You want her to fill you, and fuck you, and make you come again?”

Emily’s eyes closed as Dr. Blake spoke, the words entirely too sinful to be spoken so plainly. She nodded, pushing back against JJ. “Yes, please. More than anything.”

JJ grabbed Emily’s ass, sliding her dick against it in anticipation. She met Dr. Blake’s eyes across her wife’s body. “What do you want?” she asked her. “What can Emily do for you?”

“I’m going to taste  _ her _ now,” Emily answered for Dr. Blake. “Let me taste you again. Let me eat you out while JJ fucks me.”

“I suppose that’ll be fine,” Dr. Blake said, her voice trembling as she spread her legs. “I can’t argue with that.”

Emily leaned forward to lick the doctor, preaning at the moan that slipped from the lips of the woman above her. She lost focus for a moment as she felt JJ rub the tip of her dick against Emily’s entrance. She was so close to having JJ inside her, but if she pushed back to take it in, she wouldn’t be able to keep eating Dr. Blake out. This was the problem with having two women in her bed.

JJ solved the problem for her, thrusting into her and burying herself to the hilt in one smooth motion. A loud cry burst from Emily as she felt JJ stretch and fill her. She panted against Dr. Blake for a moment, adjusting to the feeling. When she was ready, she resumed working toward her goal of giving the good doctor another orgasm. 

JJ began to move, pulling out and slamming back in. Each drive into Emily hit her clit perfectly, and JJ knew that she could come from this. She dug her hands into Emily’s ass for leverage and pounded into her, using her exactly the way she liked. Keeping a sharp eye on where Emily was eating out Dr. Blake, JJ lost herself in the feel and sight of her wife.

Dr. Blake gathered Emily’s hair in her hands until she had a good grip. Tugging hard, she made Emily’s eyes snap up to hers, wide and tear-filled and black with desire. The other woman’s tongue slid against her every time JJ thrust into her, making Dr. Blake feel like she was being fucked by JJ, too. It was wonderful to stare into Emily’s eyes, look along her perfect body, and watch sweat collect on JJ’s abs as she chased her own orgasm.

“That’s perfect,” Dr. Blake crooned as Emily whimpered into her. “You’re taking your wife so well, and making me feel good at the same time. I knew you’d be perfect.”

Emily’s eyes rolled back at the praise and she did her best to make Dr. Blake come. JJ was taking what she wanted and giving Emily so much at the same time. She felt heat curl in her stomach, body beginning to tremble and shake again as her fourth orgasm approached. It was almost too much to handle, but she wanted to keep going, wanted to feel sharp pleasure she knew JJ could give her.

Shifting, Emily reached for Dr. Blake’s waist, holding on as she arched her back, changing the angle of JJ’s thrusts and making both women moan. Like this, Emily had more control over her mouth. She buried her face between Dr. Blake’s legs, the arousal she felt on her cheeks matching the arousal she could feel dripping down her own thighs.

It didn’t take much longer for her to come, hands tightening around the doctor’s waist, groaning pathetically into her. Dr. Blake came right after her, holding Emily’s mouth in place with her grip on the other woman’s hair. JJ came moments later, grinding against Emily’s ass. It was dizzying to watch the other two women come and the sight pushed her over the edge.

The women stayed still for a moment, catching their breath and enjoying each other’s closeness. Emily rested her head on Dr. Blake’s thigh, eyes closed as she calmed down. She wasn’t sure how much more she could take, but she’d do anything either woman asked of her.

“If you don’t mind,” Dr. Blake said, letting go of Emily’s hair and smoothing it down, “I’d like to fuck her with the strap-on.”

Emily’s hips jumped at her request, driving JJ’s dick further into her. She gasped, stomach clenching at the feeling. Every inch of her body was on fire and she suddenly realized how much she was sweating. This was taking a lot out of her, but she wanted more.

“I know it’s a lot to ask,” Dr. Blake continued, “and you can say ‘no’, but I don’t think we’ll do this again and I’d like to know what to feels like to fuck such a beautiful woman.”

“Emily,” JJ snapped, grabbing her hips, “color.”

“Green,” Emily replied immediately. She looked over her shoulder. “Please, Baby. You can do whatever you want to me. I just-”

JJ slammed into her again, cutting her off and making her cry out in pain. “I want to sit on your face, too,” she said, brow furrowed. “I want to watch  _ Alex  _ fuck you and I want you to remember who you belong to.”

“It’s you,” Emily assured her. JJ released her, pulling out, and Emily turned around quickly, rising onto her knees and wrapping her arms around JJ’s shoulders. “JJ, it’s always been you and it always will be.” Emily pressed herself close, brushing her wife’s lips with her own. She could taste herself and it made her breathless. “God, JJ, you have no idea what do to me.”’

“I have a pretty good idea,” JJ said quietly, kissing Emily quickly. “Now, lay on your back and get ready. Stomach tap to stop.”

Emily obeyed easily, rolling over onto her back. She watched as JJ took her harness off and passed it to Dr. Blake. When the older woman took it, JJ straddled Emily’s face, sitting backward so she could watch Dr. Blake get strapped in. Emily immediately started licking her, burying tongue in JJ before shifting her attention to her clit. As much as she’d liked making Dr. Blake come, this is where she belonged.

A low moan rumbled in JJ’s chest at the feeling of Emily working passionately to make her come. After two orgasms, she knew she wouldn’t last long. Still, she was determined to see Dr. Blake work. JJ wanted to feel Emily coming between her legs, riding her while Dr. Blake fucked her.

It only took a moment for Dr. Blake to get herself situated and then she was inside Emily, pushing her knees to her chest and driving down into her. JJ tangled her hands in Alex’s hair, yanking her face close. They kissed sloppily, barely doing more than panting into each other’s mouths. Emily was grunting with each one of Dr. Blake’s powerful thrusts, her nails digging into JJ’s thighs.

JJ came unexpectedly, gasping in surprise. It had hit her suddenly, making her yanking Dr. Blake’s hair painfully and pulling a yelp out of her. As soon as JJ could think again, she jumped off of Emily’s face, giving her space to breathe. Looking down at her wife, she clicked her tongue sympathetically and laid down beside her, gently wiping her hair from her face.

Emily was a mess, her face wet and her whole body sweating. Her mouth fell open as Dr. Blake kept up her steady, punishing rhythim, eyes rolling back in her head. She was crying, face, neck, and chest red from exertion and effort. JJ brushed away the tears that ran down her face and shifted so she could look down at her wife.

“You’re doing so well, Baby,” she sighed, pressing a kiss to Emily’s feverish cheek. “You’re such a good girl, letting Dr. Blake fuck you.” Emily moaned, hands clutching the sheets. “That’s right, Emily. You can hold on. This is really hard and you’ve been so good, but we want to see you come one more time, ok?”

Emily didn’t answer right away and Dr. Blake slowed her thrusts. “Color,” she demanded.

“Green,” Emily choked out, sucking in deep breaths as the red on her chest grew darker. “Please. Please. Please.”

“That’s a good girl,” JJ breathed into her ear, as Dr. Blake picked up speed again. She reached down between the women to rub Emily’s clit and help her come. “Come for me, Baby. One more and then we’re done, ok? I want you to come around Alex’s dick. Don’t you want that?”

Emily came with a sharp cry, back arching and muscles straining as she yanked on the blankets. Dr. Blake pulled out of her immediately, letting her come down naturally. JJ took her hand away too, sitting up so she could look down at Emily’s face and watch her closely.

Gasping for air, Emily rode out her orgasm, eyes fixed on the ceiling, but seeing nothing. It was painful and too much, but it felt so good, too. Liquid heat ran through her, turning her muscles to jelly and stealing her voice. It took all her strength to stay conscious and listen to the gentle rhythm of JJ’s voice beside her.

When she could think again, JJ’s words came to her like a whispered prayer. She could feel Dr. Blake’s hands running soothingly up and down her thighs. Dropping her head to the side, she stared at JJ, just listening to her.

“...great job, Emily,” JJ was saying. “You’re so strong and you did everything we asked you to. It was so hot, Babe. You looked so fucking sexy underneath her, Emily. You’re so fucking hot.”

“She’s right,” Dr. Blake agreed, squeezing Emily’s thighs once before climbing off the bed. “I’m very impressed. Not everyone can take it.”

Emily whimpered, closing her legs, and rolling onto her side. She buried her face in JJ’s stomach, wrapping her arms around her and holding her tightly. JJ ran her fingers through Emily’s sweaty hair, working through tangles that came from too many fingers and too much movement on her back.

“Let’s get you in the shower, ok?” JJ asked quietly. She looked at Alex who nodded and started opening the harness. “We’ll get you all cleaned up and then tuck you into bed. Does that sound ok?”

“Yeah,” Emily muttered. She was exhausted after everything they’d done. “Can I be the middle spoon?”

“Of course,” JJ answered. She helped Emily sit up, cupping her cheek and pressing a kiss to her forehead. “You can have whatever you want now.”

Emily blinked watery eyes at her. “That was a lot,” she sighed before chuckling. “I mean, I loved it, but  _ fuck.” _

Alex tossed the harness onto the bed and started for the bathroom. JJ watched her go and, when she disappeared, looked back at Emily. 

“Are you ok?” JJ asked sincerely. “I know you said green, but…”

“I’m fine, Jayje,” Emily assured her, smiling. “I think you’ll have to physically carry me to the station tomorrow, but I’m good.” She raised an eyebrow at JJ. “I’m great.”

Nodding, JJ kissed her softly. “Okay. Good. Because that was seriously the hottest fucking thing I’ve ever seen. You’re so fucking sexy and I’m still surprised that you’re all mine all the time.”

“Dork,” Emily muttered. She reached up to rub her eyes, but stopped. “I don’t want to do that, do I?”

“Probably not,” JJ answered, chuckling. “You should have taken your make-up off, and your face is covered in… Well, you know.”

“I do know,” Emily said, smirking. She whined pathetically and looked toward the bathroom as the shower turned on. “Let’s go get clean so I can go to sleep.”

She slid off the bed, waiting for JJ to wrap an arm around her waist and walk with her into the bathroom. Emily hadn’t felt this tired in a long time, but knowing how she’d gotten this way made it all okay. She was definitely going to be sore in the morning.

They walked into the bathroom to find Alex without her shirt on, testing the temperature of the water. She looked over her shoulder at them and smiled. JJ led Emily forward, letting enter the shower first.

“How are you holding up?” Alex asked Emily, stepping in afterward. “Can I help you shower?”

“I’m great,” Emily told her before a yawn took her over. She smiled sleepily. “I’ll take some help, though.”

JJ came in, too, thankful that their hotel room had a full-sized shower. “I’ll wash her hair,” she told Alex. JJ passed the oldest woman the small bottle of body wash that sat in the shower and picked up the shampoo for herself. “She’s particular.”

“I am.”

The three women showered together easily, Alex and JJ taking good care of their girl. JJ massaged Emily’s head as she washed her hair, taking extra care to be gentle. Alex ran her hands over Emily’s entire body, scrubbing away the sweat that covered her. It was so soft and warm and pleasant that Emily almost fell asleep on her feet. 

JJ finished with Emily’s hair first and quickly cleaned herself. When she was done, she took Emily from Alex, wrapping one arm around her waist and kissing her softly to keep her awake. She could carry Emily to bed, but it’d be easier just to walk her. Breaking the kiss, she let Emily rest her forehead on her shoulder and watched as Alex rinsed the last of the conditioner out of her hair.

“Are you done?” JJ murmured to Alex, leaning her cheek against Emily’s head. “Can you grab towels?”

Alex nodded and left the shower, padding across the bathroom and picking up a towel to wrap around herself. She waited with another as JJ guided Emily to her. After wrapping Emily tightly, she gave JJ the third towel and used the fourth to gently dry Emily’s hair. They were silent, but it was a comfortable silence. A trust had been built between the three women over the course of the night and it made it easy to just take care of each other.

JJ took Emily out of the bathroom to the second bed that hadn’t been ruined. Jumping forward, Alex pulled the comforter back and held the sheets aside so Emily could crawl into the middle. She was barely awake, her body and mind both drained. It had been a hard case and now she was physically exhausted, too.

Alex let JJ climb in next, so Emily could cuddle into her chest. She covered them as Emily tucked her head under JJ’s chin and held her close. Hurrying around the bed, Alex turned off the lights and climbed in on the other side of the bed. She pressed herself along Emily’s back, throwing a protective arm around her waist.

She and JJ met each other’s eyes, silently agreeing to take care of their girl, even during sleep. She’d been so good for them, and she deserved some kindness back. JJ laid her head down on the pillow, reaching over Emily to tuck Alex’s hair behind her ear. Alex turned her head to kiss JJ’s palm before closing her eyes. The two women listened to Emily’s soft snores as they drifted off to sleep.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Emily finished buckling her belt and put her hands on her hips. “My whole body hurts,” she told the other two women in the room. “I was useless before and I’ll be useless again. For days, probably.”

“Do you regret it?” Alex asked her.

“Not a bit,” she answered cheekily, grinning at the older woman. “If you ever consult again…”

Alex raised an eyebrow. “I’ll let you know.”

“Um, guys?” JJ said, pulling their attention to where she stood in front of the open door. She frowned down at a stack of files and an eight-pack of gatorade. “I think we’ve been found out.”

“What?” Emily went to the door and saw the items there. She noticed a post-it note sticking out of the top folder. “Oh no.”

Squatting with a groan, she pulled the note out.  _ Here are updated files with new information that came through overnight. We didn’t want to interrupt you. Please hydrate and then join us at the station. - Rossi. _ Wincing, Emily held a hand out and JJ helped her stand.

“We were definitely caught.” She handed the note to Alex. “Welcome to the team, I guess.”


	7. New York

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Against a Window

Emily ran a gentle finger down JJ’s arm. She was curled around JJ, spooning her from behind and laying as close as possible. With her head resting on a fist, Emily looked down at her girlfriend, slowly and softly running her finger up and down JJ’s bare arm. 

They were in the middle of a rough case and JJ had trudged back to their hotel room with a dark cloud over her head. Emily had dragged her into the shower immediately, washing away the grime of the day and helping the media liaison relax. JJ had practically melted against her. It had been up to Emily to wash them both and, eventually, she’d dragged JJ into bed, covering them both with the blankets and pulling her into her arms.

They’d been laying like this for a bit now, with JJ taking comfort in Emily’s presence and Emily lazily offering her support. It was a little odd to be laying silently like this, but JJ was starting to feel better. Emily’s body was warm against her and the post-shower dampness was making her sleepy. She felt herself begin to drift off.

Then, Emily’s lips pressed against her shoulder. JJ’s eyes jumped open again. The kiss only lasted a moment, but it sent heat spreading through her body. Emily kissed JJ’s shoulder again, only slightly off from the last one.

Emily was doing her best to comfort JJ, not sure what she could say to make her feel better. She settled for silent affection, instead. JJ’s skin was warm under her lips as she kissed a trail along her girlfriend’s shoulder, slowly making her way to JJ’s neck.

When she pressed a soft kiss to the spot where JJ’s shoulder met her neck, she heard the blonde draw in a slow and shaking breath. Encouraged, Emily continued her trail and nipped at the delicate skin of JJ’s long neck. JJ pushed her head into the pillow, giving Emily more access.

“Feeling better?” Emily mumbled into JJ’s skin before swiping her tongue over damp skin. 

JJ hummed, pushing herself back against Emily. “I don’t have the energy to fuck you.”

“Well,” Emily replied, heart skipping a beat at JJ’s foul language, “you don’t have to. Just relax and let me know if it’s too much, ok?”

JJ nodded and Emily resumed her kissing. She nipped and sucked her way up to JJ’s jaw, sighing happily into her ear. JJ shivered against her, her ass moving against Emily and her arm reaching back to grab Emily’s hand and place it on her breast.

Immediately, Emily squeezed it, drawing a low moan from JJ. She kept her touch light and slow. Her fingertip drew a careful circle around JJ’s nipple until it puckered. Emily knew that JJ liked a rough touch, and that this slow movement wouldn’t be enough for her, but she kept it up, wanting to tease her for as long as possible.

JJ pushed her chest into Emily’s hand trying to get more. Emily didn’t obey. Instead, she took her hand away from JJ’s breast entirely. She scraped her nails over JJ’s abs, tracing each one with the reverence it deserved. The muscles jumped under her touch.

Emily’s devotion to driving JJ crazy was working. The blonde’s body was growing hot and she wanted more than a barely there brush of Emily’s fingers. Whining, JJ looked over her shoulder to pout at Emily. Before she could say anything, her dark-haired girlfriend kissed her deeply, swiping her tongue over her lips and demanding entrance.

JJ opened her mouth willingly, rolling onto her back for a better angle. One of her hands tangled into Emily’s hair and the other clutched the sheets. Emily’s mouth was passionate and dominating, but her touch on JJ’s body was still achingly light. Her finger circled JJ’s belly button before moving upward again to cup JJ’s breast.

She brushed the pad of her thumb over JJ’s breasts, making her whimper into Emily’s mouth. It was so good, but JJ’s hips bucked at the soft sensation. It just wasn’t enough. She wanted Emily to fuck her, hold her in a bruising grip and make her scream.

Emily wanted the same thing, but she was going to take her time getting to that point. She wanted JJ on edge, trembling and dripping with need before touching her where she needed it most. Emily shifted, moving to cover JJ’s body with her own. She tore her mouth away, looked down at her flushed girlfriend.

“I love you,” she sighed, running her hands over JJ’s stomach. “Is this ok?”

“Yes,” JJ breathed. She rested her hands on Emily’s hips. “I love you, too.”

Emily kissed her again, gently showing her love and affection for JJ. She sucked a lip into her mouth as she ran a hand up to cup JJ’s breast again. Emily swallowed JJ’s breathy sigh, smiling.

She began to kiss a trail along JJ’s jaw, nudging her face to the side as she went. JJ let her, lifting her chin and stretching her neck to give Emily as much room as possible. Emily nipped at her earlobe before moving to her neck. She knew she couldn’t leave hickeys or marks, but she could still nip and suck and turn JJ to mush.

She left sloppy, wet kisses on JJ’s skin, earning herself soft gasps. Emily listened carefully to JJ’s sounds, lingering in the places that made her moan. When she’d satisfied herself with JJ’s neck, she shifted her focus to JJ’s sharp collarbone, running her tongue over it and kissing the dip of her throat. She felt JJ swallow against her mouth.

“Please,” JJ said, taking Emily’s face in her hands and making her look up. “Please.”

“What do you want?” Emily asked smugly. She reached up to take JJ’s hands off of her and pushed them into the pillows on either side of her head. “Tell me.”

“Fuck me,” she begged, hips jutting up against Emily. “I need you to fuck me.”

Emily tapped her chin, pretending to think about it. “Not yet.”

Scooting down JJ’s body, Emily pressed a few final kisses along her neck before trailing her lips down her sternum, until she could run her tongue over JJ’s nipple. JJ whined, hips lifting into Emily’s stomach as Emily teased her nipple with her tongue. The sound and movement spurred her on and she moved to JJ’s other breast.

“You’re so good at that,” JJ said, tangling her hands in Emily’s hair. “Ok. Keep doing that.”

Emily released JJ’s nipple with a wet pop and looked up with a raised eyebrow. “Don’t tell me what to do,” Emily told her. “You said you didn’t have any energy. That means I’m setting the pace. Relax and enjoy yourself.”

JJ chuckled, but she nodded. “I guess I can’t argue with that. Alright, do your thing.”

“Oh, I will.” Emily sucked hard on JJ’s breasts, surprising a sharp gasp out of JJ. She swiped her tongue over the red spot she’d left. “And no more orders.”

This time, JJ bit her lip and nodded, doing her best to let Emily have control. It was difficult to just lay there and take it, but Emily’s mouth on her felt amazing and wonderful. So, she took a deep breath and just focused on the way Emily was sucking on her nipple and sending heat down between her legs. She groaned to show her appreciation.

Emily was still taking her time. JJ spread her legs, letting Emily settle further between them. She knew that she was going to be embarrassingly wet when Emily finally touched her, but after over a year of dating, she didn’t have much left to hide. Emily had seen her in a lot of undignified positions.

Emily slid her lips down to JJ’s stomach, kissing the sensitive underside of her breast before entirely devoting her attention to the perfect abs she’d touched before. JJ’s stomach was perfect. Emily loved the gentle slope of her waste. So, she kissed it, sucking lightly on one side before moving to the other and biting now. JJ moaned loudly, back arching and hands tightening in Emily’s hair.

The sound of JJ’s desire turned Emily on, but she pushed her own need away. This was about JJ and helping her relax. Emily wanted JJ to release her tightly wound control. JJ was always keeping herself together, doing her best and staying calm when everyone else was falling apart. Usually, she used Emily to unwind, which was fine by Emily, but sometimes, even JJ needed to be taken care of.

Kissing JJ’s stomach just above her belly button, Emily looked up to see JJ taking deep breaths, back arched. She could feel JJ trembling beneath her, still holding tightly to control. Emily sighed and crawled up JJ’s body, getting her attention again.

“Baby,” Emily said, smiling down at her girlfriend, “let go. Just… I know it’s hard, but I don’t want you to hold anything back.”

JJ blushed, glancing away. “Sorry.”

“Don’t apologize.” Cupping JJ’s cheek, Emily pulled her focus back. “That’s what I don’t want. Do you trust me?”

“Of course,” JJ answered quickly, brow furrowing. “You know I do.”

Emily smirked. “Then,  _ trust me _ . Let me take care of you. Make all the noise you want to. Curse my name for teasing you. Just… Let me in.” JJ opened her mouth and Emily narrowed her eyes. “Into your mind. You’re so  _ dirty _ .”

JJ just let out a sharp breath, finally smiling. She slid her hands down to hold Emily’s face in her hands. “I love you. I’ll try.”

“That’s all I’m asking,” Emily replied, kissing JJ quickly. “I love you, too. Now…” She raised a sharp eyebrow. “Have you earned an orgasm yet?”

“I thought you were going to take care of me?” JJ shot back. She dropped her hands back onto the pillows and blinked wide, innocent eyes at Emily. “I can’t do anything. I can’t earn it. You just have to give it to me.”

Emily laughed, but she started scooting back down JJ’s body. “I’ve created a monster. You’re never going to rail me again.”

“Let’s not go that far,” JJ said, spreading her legs further so Emily could fit between them. “I don’t think I could ever give that up for good.”

Emily didn’t answer. She busied her mouth with laying wet kisses along JJ’s thigh. Shifting so she could sit on her heels, Emily lifted one of JJ’s long, toned legs. She leaned down to nip and suck along the inside of her thigh, keeping a sharp eye on JJ’s face. 

JJ just breathed, watching Emily kiss her. It was hard to be vulnerable, but Emily saw right through her; she always had. Emily wouldn’t let JJ kiss her for the first time until she knew for sure that it was what JJ wanted, and now, she kept checking in to make sure that this was what JJ wanted. As Emily kissed JJ’s calf, the blonde felt loved.

She also felt hot and impatient. Emily’s tender touch was maddening, affecting her entire body and making her more and more desperate. Sensing this, Emily put JJ’s leg down. However, she didn’t touch JJ at all, picking up her other leg instead.

JJ bit her lip, freezing when Emily lifted her mouth off her thigh. “You’re killing me,” JJ told her, sucking in a shaking breath when Emily went back to sucking on her sensitive skin. “I’m going to die if you don’t touch me.”

“We’re almost there,” Emily assured her, pressing a kiss to her thigh and putting her leg down. “Alright,” she sighed heavily, as if it was a chore to kiss and touch her beautiful girlfriend. “I suppose I’m ready to touch you now.”

“Oh, you’re ready, are you?”

“I am.” Emily covered JJ’s body, grabbing the underside of her thighs right below the knee and forcing the up and apart. “Are you?”

She reached down between them, slowly running a finger over JJ’s entrance and around her clit. JJ was dripping wet, skin burning beneath Emily’s. She moaned loudly at the light touch, knowing that it wouldn’t take much to make her come. Emily knew that, too.

Taking one of JJ’s hands in her own, Emily pressed it into the pillow as she watched JJ’s face closely. She used two fingers to draw circles over JJ’s clit, taking in the soft moans and whimpers. This is what she wanted to see from JJ. She wanted to see her enjoying herself, needing and wanting Emily to push her over the edge.

Taking pity on her girl, Emily slid her fingers into JJ, curling them and making JJ’s back arch off the bed. JJ gasped, eyes opening to see Emily above her. She used her free hand to yank Emily’s head down and crash their mouths together. 

Emily moved her fingers inside JJ, kissing her deeply and savoring the taste of each throaty groan. JJ let out every sound that wanted to escape. She wanted Emily to see that she was right there with her, ready to be fucked and taken care of.

The fingers inside her weren’t enough to make her come. She needed more. Bucking her hips, JJ tried to move, too, riding Emily’s fingers, aching for more friction. Emily moved her thumb to JJ’s clit, rubbing it as she stroked in and out. It helped, but it still wasn’t enough. JJ was gasping, chest heaving against Emily. 

She tore her mouth away, head falling to the side. “Emily,” JJ gasped. “ _ Fuck."  _

“You’re so fucking hot,” Emily groaned into JJ’s ear. “Fuck, JJ, you feel so good.”

JJ moaned, heart racing as Emily spoke into her ear. “So are you,” JJ gasped. Her hand squeezed Emily and her other tangled into her black hair. “Emily. You’re doing so well.”

Emily gasped. She thrust a third finger into JJ. “Do you like that?” she asked, lifting her head to watch JJ again. “You like how I fuck you?”

“Yes!” JJ dug her heels into the bed, riding Emily’s fingers as she raced toward her orgasm. “God, you drive me crazy. You turn my on so much, and I just-” She grunted, face and neck turning red. “You’re going to make me come, Emily. Be a good girl and make me come.  _ Please." _

Emily moaned loudly at JJ’s words, curling her fingers inside her and sliding the thumb over her clit. JJ came with a loud cry, eyes slamming shut. Her hands clenched painfully making Emily’s knuckles creak her her head jerk to the side. She wasn’t complaining though, the pain shot straight between her legs, making her even wetter.

When JJ could breathe again, she gasped, chest expanding and let go of Emily. Licking her lips, she looked up at her girlfriend. She grinned at Emily’s smug look.

“Wow,” she chuckled, “I should let you top more often.”

“This wasn’t topping,” Emily replied, still looking incredibly smug. “It’s not always a power play, you know. If you want me to top you, I could always fuck you with the strap-on against the window.” JJ’s eyes widened and Emily grinning, knowing that she was going to get to follow through. “What do you think? You, with your breasts pressed to the cold window, bare to the entire city, and me… Behind you, fucking you, telling you when you’re allowed to come.”

JJ nodded quickly, pushing Emily’s shoulders back. “Yes. Yes, please. I want that.”

Humming, Emily pulled her fingers out of JJ, smiling when the blonde woman’s hips jerked. She crawled off the bed quickly, laughing when JJ hesitated, not sure if she should go straight to the window or wait for Emily. Putting a hand on her hip, Emily gestured toward the window. 

“Go,” she ordered. “Back against the window. Touch your breasts.”

JJ obeyed eagerly as Emily picked up her go-bag and tossed it onto the bed. She crossed the room quickly. Their hotel room was nice for once and one of the walls was made entirely of windows. As she pulled the large curtains aside, she grew warm again. Turning to face Emily, she leaned against the window. With a yelp, she jerked away, turning to frown at the outside world.

“It’s fucking freezing,” she told Emily, putting her hand on the window. When she pulled it away, the heat from her skin left a foggy outline. “I’m not so sure about this anymore.”

Emily didn’t dignify that with a response. She just stepped into the harness and kept getting ready. Glancing up, she saw that JJ was looking down at the street.

“Wow, I can see everyone,” she muttered. “It’s really public. What if someone looked up?” The thought led to another and she looked up at the sky. “Is it snowing? The glass is  _ really  _ cold, Emily.”

Distracted by the large window, JJ didn’t notice Emily walking up behind her. Strong hands grabbed her hips and pushed her forward, pressing her entire body along the floor length window. JJ whimpered as the freezing cold glass contrasted with her hot, sweating body. The temperature difference confused her senses, making her light-headed.

She felt Emily’s dick slide against her ass and shivered for a different reason. Emily didn’t move away, but pressed her breasts into JJ’s back, fingers digging into her skin and mouth kissing along her shoulder. It was dizzying and wonderful and JJ wiggled her ass into Emily, doing her best to tease her, too.

Emily’s heat disappeared suddenly, making JJ turn around. The black-haired woman held out a hair tie. Frowning, JJ just stared at it confused.

“A ponytail,” Emily said calmly. When JJ took the tie, she began to stroke the dildo, pushing the base into herself. “Now.”

Obeying, JJ tied her hair up into its usual high ponytail. They usually didn’t bother with things like this for sex, but maybe Emily wanted unobscured access to her neck. JJ wasn’t opposed to the idea. When she was done, she looked to Emily for her next instruction.

Emily raised an eyebrow, still stroking herself. “I already gave you an order.”

JJ winced, but she walked backward until she hit the cold window again. Remembering the rest of Emily’s instructions, she covered her breasts with her hands, lightly pinching her nipples. Emily licked her lips and JJ smirked.

“Like what you see?” she asked, one hand drifting down between her legs.

Emily was on her in an instant, gripping the straying hand and shoving it into the glass above JJ’s head. “You don’t do anything unless I tell you to, ok?”

JJ nodded, eyes wide. “I’m sorry.”

“Good.” Emily blinked for a moment, her predatory gaze softening. “Is this ok? I know I promised to take care of you.”

“I love it,” JJ replied easily. She winked at Emily. “Green. I know the colors, too.”

With a feral gleam in her eyes, Emily captured JJ’s mouth with her own, groaning as the dildo was sandwiched between them. She released JJ’s hand to clutch her face, kissing her desperately. Emily hadn’t forgotten her goal to make JJ let go, and she didn’t want to be a source of any more stress. Knowing that JJ was willing and ready was wonderful and necessary.

“Turn around,” Emily gasped, ripping her mouth away. She nuzzled her face into JJ’s neck, even as she grabbed her hips to turn her. “I need to be inside you right now.”

JJ spun easily, assuming the position. She spread her legs, arching her back so Emily had the best angle. Her hands and breast were flush to the glass, the cold seeping into her overheated body. She moaned as Emily reached between her legs to tease her entrance from behind.

“You want it?” Emily asked quietly, just barely dipping her finger into JJ. “You want  _ me _ ?”

“Yes,” JJ moaned. She tossed her head back, ponytail hanging down her back. “Please, Emily. Fuck me.”

Emily gave her exactly what she wanted, gripping JJ’s hip with one hand and lining the dildo up with the other. She thrust into JJ with a sharp grunt, hips slamming into JJ’s ass and tearing a growl from her throat. Emily adjusted her grip on JJ’s hips and pounded into her, listening to her rhythmic groans.

“Fuck, Emily,” JJ cried, forehead dropping against the glass as Emily fucked her. “Just like that. That’s exactly-” A long, loud moan interrupted her and she lost her train of thought.

Emily got the gist. She reached under JJ to hold her breasts, using them as leverage for her movements. The base of the dildo wasn’t in the right place to hit her clit, but she didn’t care. This was all about JJ and making her feel good.

Sweat dripped between Emily’s breasts as she worked, the effort of keeping a fast and steady pace straining her muscles. She gasped for breath, determined to keep moving until JJ came again. She wanted JJ to come around her dick, gasp her name, and tell her she did well.

Wrapping her hand in JJ’s ponytail, Emily tugged her head up. JJ moaned at the sharp pool, shifting against the glass until she was almost upright. It made Emily’s thrusts shallower, but it gave Emily a better grip on her hair.

“Can I pull?” Emily asked, squeezing the breast she was still holding in her other hand.

JJ groaned, eyes rolling back at the question. “Fuck yes.”

Permission granted, Emily yanked sharply. A loud curse shot from JJ’s mouth and she swallowed hard. It felt so good to let Emily control her like this. JJ didn’t have to think about anything, but the feeling of Emily’s dick inside her, the hand on her breast, and the cold glass against her hands.

“God, Emily, you’re so fucking good at this.” JJ whined, weakly moving her hips into Emily’s thrusts. “How are you so talented? You feel so amazing.”

“Tell me you love it,” Emily ordered, moving her hand from JJ’s hips down between her legs to rub tight circles around her clit. “Tell me it’s just me.”

“Of course, it’s only you,” JJ replied quickly. Emily’s grip left her hair to grab her ass. JJ dropped her forehead to the cold glass, trying to breathe enough to talk. “No one has ever done this to me,” JJ continued, staring down at the street below as she felt her body melt into liquid heat. “Emily.  _ Shit.  _ Emily. It’s just you. You do this to me. You’re so good at fucking me. I love it. I-  _ Fuck. _ ”

She came hard, her sharp sob fogging the glass in front of her. She managed to choke out Emily’s name as she gasped for air, shuddering and bucking. As her body calmed again, she pushed herself onto her toes, trying to get away from Emily’s dick inside her. Thankfully, Emily pulled out quickly.

JJ leaned forward against the glass, finally happy to have the cold against her feverish body. She looked down at the street, straight into Penelope’s wide eyes. They were on the fourth floor, high enough to make her feel secure, but apparently, still low enough to be caught. Penelope started laughing and JJ knew exactly what it sounded like, even though she couldn’t hear it.

“Oh god,” JJ muttered. Emily appeared at her side, spotting Penelope, too. She waved and JJ smacked her hand down. “Stop that.”

Penelope waved back before something inside the hotel. She started gesturing for the women to back up and they just caught a glimpse of Morgan and Reid walking outside as they moved away. JJ was glad for Penelope’s quick thinking, but now she was mortified that a lot of people had seen them.

“You should be used to that by now,” Emily joked, undoing the harness straps. “How many times have we gotten caught?”

“Too many,” was JJ’s reply. She just shrugged and climbed onto the bed. “Now, get over here, so I can touch you.”

Emily smiled kindly, dropping the harness to the ground. “Don’t worry about me, Babe.” She crawled onto the bed and laid down beside JJ. “This was about you.”

“What?” Reaching out to draw a line through the sweat collected on Emily’s stomach, JJ pouted. “But I want to.”

“It’s not about me,” Emily reiterated. She took JJ’s hand and lifted it to her mouth so she could kiss it. “This was about helping you relax and making you feel good.”

JJ rolled her eyes. “It would  _ make me feel good  _ to give you an orgasm.”

“Jayje-”

“Emily,” she interrupted, narrowing her eyes, “come sit on my lap and let me touch you. Okay? Can you be good and do that for me?”

Blushing, Emily knew that she would do anything JJ asked when she asked like that. She nodded and sat up, straddling JJ’s lap. She squeaked when JJ yanked her forward by her waist and dropped her head to lap up the sweat that gleamed on Emily’s breasts.

She was on the edge after so long touching JJ and JJ’s expert tongue lavished her hard, red nipples with attention. Emily’s hands gripped JJ’s shoulders tightly, head dropping back. She was thrilled to be touched by JJ’s confident hands and happily gave control back to her girlfriend.

JJ took it easily, slipping back into her role as worshipper. She loved Emily’s body and the soft sighs that slipped from full, red lips. Nipping at Emily’s breast, she moved a hand between them, fingers finding Emily dripping wet. Emily was painfully turned on, but she’d been willing to forego her own pleasure to make JJ feel good.

“I love you,” JJ said quietly, leaning back as she slowly touched Emily. “God, Emily, you’re too good to me.”

Emily lifted her head to meet JJ’s eyes, cheeks pink with lust and love. “What?”

“You’re so wet,” she replied, moving her other hand to gently run her fingertips along Emily’s collarbones. JJ watched as black eyes unfocused at the touch. “You’re so turned on and you weren’t going to ask for anything. That’s really sweet of you.”

Whimpering as JJ slid a finger into her, Emily shook her head, trying to stay in the moment. “It’s not about me.”

“You’re so selfless,” JJ continued, ignoring Emily’s attempt to deflect. “You’re so fucking  _ good _ , Emily.”

She added another finger and thrust it into Emily, rubbing her clit with her thumb. Emily moaned, moving her hips against JJ’s hand, needy and rough. JJ could tell how close she was already. Licking her lips, she wrapped her hand around Emily’s throat. She didn’t put any pressure, just left it there for Emily to feel.

“Fuck,” Emily gasped, eyes slamming shut. “I’m yours. I’m yours, JJ. I love you so much.”

“Then come for me,” she replied, pulling her fingers out to rub Emily’s clit, fingers slipping through her arousal. “Emily, if you love me, you’ll come for me. I want to see you come. I need it.”

Emily came silently, her mouth falling open and hands tightening painfully on JJ’s shoulders. She bucks and jerks and keeps riding JJ’s fingers. It takes her a moment to collect herself, body still quivering. JJ smirked as she pulled her hand away.

“That definitely made me feel better,” JJ said, chuckling. She leaned back on her hands, head falling to the side as she watched Emily push hair out of her face. “I’m in a much better mood now.”

“I think I need another shower,” Emily laughed. She stayed on JJ’s lap, hands resting on her thighs. “That was a work out.”

JJ grinned. “Where do you think these abs come from?”

“Ok, smug.” Emily rolled her eyes. “The hundred sit-ups you do a day don’t hurt either.”

“Hundred,” JJ repeated, offended. “A hundred? That’s baby shit, Emily. I can do way more than a hundred sit-ups.”

She scooted to the bed, holding onto Emily as she moved. Standing up, she grinned when Emily quickly wrapped herself around her, clinging to her. Emily was laughing in her ear as she started to walk toward the bathroom.

“You need another shower?” JJ asked, squeezing Emily’s ass. “I think so, too. I can show you just how strong I am.”

“Ooh,” Emily cooed, “promise?”


	8. DC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: JJ’s first time wearing the strap.

JJ sipped her wine, curled up on the couch beside Penelope. A rare caseless day had prompted them to have a girls’ night. Since JJ lived between Emily and Pen, they’d chosen her place. She was glad because it meant she could drink as much as she wanted and didn’t have to worry about getting home.

It had been a great night, full of alcohol, laughter, and long looks at Emily. As much as JJ loved hanging out with Penelope, JJ wanted to have sex with Emily more. They’d only slept together 3 times, while they were out of town on cases. JJ had wanted to ask Emily over when they weren’t working, but she wasn’t entirely sure if that was something Emily would want.

“I think I’m done, babes,” Penelope announced. She tossed back the last of her Manhattan. “This was so fun!” She grinned at Emily, shooting her two overly-cheerful finger guns. “You’re pretty cool, Prentiss. You can keep coming out with us. Right, Peaches?”

JJ toasted her glass, doing her best to stay upright on the couch. “Keep on coming!”

“That’s the plan,” Emily mumbled into her glass, meeting JJ’s eyes over the rim. She winked once before finishing her drink and looking at Penelope. “Are you good to get home?”

Penelope laughed and stood from the couch, somehow steady on her feet. “I’m fine! JJ’s the drunk one.”

“I’m not that drunk!” she protested, setting her empty beer bottle onto the coffee table and throwing herself along the couch. “I’m just… I’m  _ good,  _ you know?”

“Oh, I know!” Penelope bent down to kiss JJ’s forehead and then went to Emily, giving her a peck, too. “I’ll see you around, my drunken turtledoves. Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do!”

With that, she swept out of JJ’s apartment closing the door behind her. JJ and Emily were suddenly alone. JJ rolled onto her stomach, kicking her feet in the air as she watched Emily drink slowly. The dark-haired woman was lounging in a Lazyboy, one leg flung over the arm and the other stretched out along the footrest.

She was looking forward to sleeping with JJ outside of their usual context. If she had her way, she and JJ would have sex everynight. It wasn’t entirely up to her, though, and she wasn’t sure if JJ even wanted her to stay the night. Emily finished her beer and set the bottle down on the coffee table.

“So…” She licked her lips, kicking down the footrest and leaning forward. “How drunk are you really?”

JJ smiled, resting her chin on her hands. “Pleasantly buzzed. You?”

“About the same.”

They just looked at each other for a moment. A grin spread across Emily’s face. They were too old to behave like awkward teenagers, but Emily didn’t know what JJ wanted. They weren’t sharing a hotel room right now, and Emily could just leave. She picked at her fingernails, looking over JJ’s long legs.

“Are you tired?” she asked, tucking her hair behind her ear. “Or do you want to… keep hanging out?”

“I want to have sex.” JJ raised an eyebrow. “You can stay the night.”

“Oh, thank god.”

Emily moved to the couch, waiting impatiently for JJ to roll onto her back before practically throwing herself on top of the blonde. She fit easily between JJ’s legs, hips pressing together. Leaning down, she carefully kept her weight on her hands so she didn’t crush JJ before they can have sex.

JJ was too impatient to care about getting squished. She wrapped her arms around Emily’s neck and pulled her down, crashing their mouths together. They were both drunk enough to be sloppy kissers, but it was exactly what JJ wanted. She opened her legs wider, one falling off the couch, in an attempt to get Emily even closer.

Their clothing was in the way, shirts bunching between them. Emily needed to feel JJ’s skin. She craved closeness. It wasn’t enough to just hook up on cases. She wanted to have sex all the time. Hopefully, JJ wanted the same thing.

“God,” JJ mumbled against Emily’s lips, “why are you wearing so much clothing?” She tugged Emily’s shirt up, forcing her to sit back and take it off. “Let’s go to my room.”

She rolled off the couch, pulling her legs in to avoid kicking Emily, and stood quickly. As soon as Emily had tossed her shirt aside, JJ grabbed her hand and yanked her toward the bedroom. Halfway there, she lost the thin strand of control she’d been holding onto and turned around, tugging Emily’s head in for another messy kiss.

Emily grinned against her mouth before swiping a tongue over JJ’s lip, prompting her to open her mouth and deepen the kiss. The feeling of JJ’s tongue against her own sent heat swirling through Emily’s body, shooting down between her legs. She shoved her hands under JJ’s shirt and walked her backward toward the bedroom.

They wrestled JJ’s shirt off as they moved, bumping into the doorway before finally making it into JJ’s bedroom. Emily broke the kiss to look around, doing her best to take in details while she could. She’d barely noticed a Mia Hamm poster on the wall before JJ dropped to her knees and started opening Emily’s pants.

“Jesus,” JJ cursed, fumbling slightly in her non-sober state, “I’m implementing a new rule. No clothing in my apartment.”

Emily laughed putting her hands on JJ’s shoulders as the other woman yanked her pants and underwear off. “What if we’re not alone?”

“Two rules,” JJ answered, tossing the clothing away. “No one but us in my apartment.”

She surprised Emily by grabbing her hips and pulling them forward, burying her face between Emily’s legs. JJ found Emily wet and ready. She dragged her tongue over sensitive skin, earning herself a grateful moan and two hands fisted into her hair. When Emily tugged, JJ groaned into her, spurred on by the desire to make Emily loose control.

She wanted to fuck Emily until she couldn’t walk, make her gasp and squirm. The first step she took toward that goal was digging her fingertips into Emily’s ass and sucking on her clit. JJ knew that she was wet, too, the taste of Emily turning her on just as quickly as it always did. She ignored her own desire to focus on making Emily come with her tongue.

“Wow,” Emily sighed, hips grinding against JJ’s face, “you’ve gotten really good at this. I mean, you were always a natural, but  _ fuck _ .”

She bucked her hips when JJ thrust her tongue into her. Emily moaned, head falling back as she tried to stay upright. Even though they’d only had sex a few times, she was already addicted to JJ’s mouth. The blonde woman was skilled beyond belief. It was like she’d been born to make Emily feel good.

Emily had been worried that she’d have to teach JJ what to do and guide her, but that couldn’t be further from the truth. If anything,  _ Emily  _ was discovering new things that she liked. JJ lapped at her clit and Emily came with a shudder.

JJ jumped to her feet and stripped naked as Emily recovered. When Emily blinked at her, she gestured to her chest. “Take off your bra and lay down,” JJ ordered, raising an eyebrow. “I have a surprise.”

“A surprise?” Emily repeated as she obeyed. Her bra hit the floor with a quiet thump and she knelt on the bed, tossing away decorative pillows before flopping onto her back. “What kind of surprise?”

Instead of answering, JJ dug through the top drawer of her dresser and pulled out a strappy leather harness and a dildo. “I bought a strap-on.”

Emily chuckled, body warming again. She lazily scratched her nails over her stomach, looking over JJ’s naked body. “You want me to wear it?”

“No.” JJ grinned wolfishly. “I’m going to fuck you with it.”

Closing her eyes, Emily only managed to nod. She’d worn a strap-on plenty of times, but she’d rarely been fucked with one. It was one of the major flaws of topping, at least in her experience. She was so ready for JJ to take control.

Stepping into the harness, JJ kept an eye on Emily. She was really excited to use the strap-on, but she’d been a little bit nervous that Emily wouldn’t want it. After all, Emily was really experienced and she was usually in charge. JJ was still new at having sex with women. What she lacked in experience, she more than made up for in enthusiasm. 

As she tightened the straps and pushed the dildo through to O-ring, she watched Emily’s hands drag up over her breasts, eyes still closed. JJ couldn’t wait any longer and she snatched the bottle of lube out of the drawer before going to the bed. When the mattress dipped, Emily’s eyes snapped open.

She ran her eyes down JJ’s breasts, over her defined abs, down to where her skin-colored dildo stood proud. JJ looked amazing like this. Her strong body was flushed with lust and Emily needed to feel the blonde inside her immediately.

“Come here,” she gasped, reaching out to take JJ’s face in her hands and tug her close. “Holy shit, you’re so hot.”

JJ kissed her, hands roaming over Emily’s body before settling on her breasts. She loved Emily’s chest and took every opportunity to lavish attention over it. Pinching hard nipples until Emily whimpered, JJ grinned and lifted her head just enough to speak.

“You want it?” she asked, voice steamy and sultry. “Do you want me to fuck you, Emily?”

Nodding, Emily moved her hands to JJ’s shoulders. “Yes,” she answered weakly, legs spreading open. “God, I want you inside me.”

“But do you  _ need  _ it?” JJ pushed. She trailed a hand down to run her fingers through Emily’s arousal. “I think you do.”

“I do.” She met JJ’s eyes, mouth falling open as long fingers slid inside her. “If you want control, then take it.”

Her comment made JJ realize that was exactly what she wanted. She wanted to control the situation, make Emily feel good, and satisfy  _ herself _ . JJ was so tired of sleeping with people who just told her what to do. She was tired of just laying back and taking it. Even though Emily had never done that, JJ didn’t want to even give her the chance.

“I do want control,” JJ said. She took a deep breath, fingers twitching inside Emily and making her gasp. “This is my first time being in charge, though. I need you to tell me if you like it.”

“I’m sure I’ll love it,” Emily told her reassuringly, “but I’ll let you know if something is bad. We can have a safeword? Or, use traffic lights?”

JJ frowned. “Traffic lights?”

“Green means I’m fine, Yellow means I’m ok, but unsure, and Red means stop.” Emily smiled kindly. “Does that work for you? I know we’re not doing anything particularly kinky, but it might make you feel better to know that I have a way of communicating where I’m at.”

“It does,” JJ confirmed. She leaned forward to kiss Emily again, trying to show her gratitude. Emily’s hands gently cupped her face, thumbs brushing over her cheeks and JJ felt like Emily knew. “Thank you.”

Emily kissed her again. “Of course. We’re in this together.”

“Well,” JJ chuckled, sitting back and opening the bottle of lube, “I’m not in you, yet.”

She poured a bit of lube onto her free hand and began to stroke the dildo. It was larger than any man’s she’d slept with before, but that’s part of the reason she’d chosen it. If she was going to have a dick, fuck Emily with her dick, then she was going to have a great one. Emily licked her lips, eyes fixed on JJ’s slowly moving hand, and JJ knew she’d made the right choice.

Lifted Emily’s legs up, JJ scooted forward, doing her best to look like she knew what she was doing. She brushed her fingers between Emily’s legs, finding her entrance and lining up the dildo. She pushed her hips forward, slowly entering Emily until her hips were flush against her. Even though she couldn’t feel anything, JJ moaned. It was so hot to think about being inside Emily, of filling her and stretching her.

Emily moaned, too. JJ felt amazing inside her and she clutched the sheets, back arching as she adjusted to the new feeling. She watched JJ through lidded eyes, taking in the way her cheeks flushed. Strong hands spread over Emily’s stomach, moving to her hips and gripping tightly.

“Is it ok?” JJ asked nervously.

Nodding, Emily circled her hips, breath hitching. “It feels amazing, JJ. You feel so good.”

Her praise made JJ preen and she began to move, muscles clenching as she thrust. As soon as Emily’s eyes slammed shut, her breasts bounced against the movement, and her heels dug into the bed, JJ knew she was hooked. She covered Emily’s body with her own, pushing her knees to her chest and picking up speed. 

She watched Emily closely as she pounded her into the bed. Emily was moaning and gasping, hands gripping JJ’s waist. They moved together easily, Emily taking JJ and JJ hitting deep inside her.

Emily loved the way JJ was fucking her. She loved giving up control like this and it felt amazing. After this, she might never go back to topping. JJ was a natural.

“You’re so wet,” JJ groaned, listening to the sound of her dick sliding in and out of Emily. “You want this so bad. You love getting fucked.”

Whimpering, Emily arched her back, pushing her breasts into JJ. “Yes,” she gasped, “I do. You’re so good, JJ. Don’t stop.”

“Don’t tell me what to do,” she growled, sitting back and pulling out. “I give the orders. Roll over.”

Emily obeyed eagerly, getting on her hands and knees. JJ quickly slammed back into her and found her rhythm again. With a moan, Emily’s arms gave out, and her head dropped onto the pillow, fists grasping at the sheets.

“Fuck, you look good like this,” JJ grunted, watching the way Emily’s ass cheeks bounced as her hips hit them again and again. “This is how I’ll think of you now. When you look at me in the office, you’ll know I’m thinking about my dick inside you, how wet you are, your pathetic little whimpers.”

“Jennifer,” Emily whined, knees sliding further apart. “You’re gonna make me come.”

JJ slapped Emily’s ass, grinning at Emily’s moan and the redness that spread across her pale skin. She hit her again, a little bit harder. Emily cursed and did her best to move in time with JJ’s thrusts, trying to ride her even as she was getting so close to her orgasm. JJ hit her one more time, leaving a red handprint.

Emily cried out, throwing her head back. “ _ Fuck _ , that’s good.”

“You like a little bit of pain, Agent Prentiss?” JJ asked smugly. When Emily nodded frantically, JJ reached out and fisted her hands in Emily’s thick, black hair, tugging sharply. “Of course, you do. You’re such a  _ bottom _ . I should have known.”

Another yank of Emily’s hair cut off anything she might have said in response. She couldn’t exactly deny JJ’s statement anyway. The pain of JJ’s strong hands pulling her hair, the sting of her ass, and the way JJ’s dick was hitting her deep, deep inside left her babbling and breathless. She was blissed out on pleasure and so, so close to the edge.

“Emily,” JJ groaned as her abs and thigh started to burn with this new exercise, “I want you to come for me. Come for me. Come with me inside you.”

Emily’s orgasm hit her hard and she cried out, body shaking and twitching around JJ. Her mind went blank for a moment as all thought left her. After a moment, she went limp, collapsing down onto the bed.

“Holy shit,” she gasped. “Wow.”

JJ pulled out, chuckling. “That was fun. We’ll have to do it again.”

“Definitely,” Emily agreed. She rolled over, watching through hooded eyes as JJ took the harness off. “You liked it? Being in charge?”

Raising an eyebrow, JJ just smirked at her. “I loved it. You can expect the same treatment all the time now. I’m calling the shots.”

“No complaints here. Oh, it’s so hard to lay there and get fucked silly.”

JJ laughed and tossed the harness aside before climbing back onto the bed. She covered Emily’s body with her own, and stared down into her eyes. There was something on the tip of her tongue, but she wasn’t sure how to articulate it.

“I know,” Emily said softly, brushing JJ’s hair out of her face. “Me too. We don’t need cases as an excuse. We can do this whenever we want to. Or, we can just spend time together. I like hanging out with you.”

“I like hanging out with you, too.” JJ suddenly felt incredibly vulnerable and blinked, sitting up. “Hey, what about  _ my _ orgasm? You’ve already had two!”

Emily chuckled and rolled her eyes. “Well, come sit on my face then, boss.”

JJ scrambled to get into position, hands gripping the top of her head board and legs straddling Emily’s face. She was so wet; fucking Emily had turned her on so much. When Emily’s tongue found her clit, JJ’s hips jumped and she moaned.

“That’s so good,” she breathed, looking down into Emily’s eyes. “You’re so good, Emily. I love what you do to me.” Emily’s hands held JJ’s thighs in place and her dark eyes fluttered shut. “You make me so wet. God, Emily, do you even know how hot you are?”

Emily whimpered into her and JJ twisted slightly so she could reach behind herself and touch Emily. Long legs fell open easily, and JJ leaned back to slide two fingers into the woman beneath her.

It was awkward, and she had to keep one hand on the headboard to keep from falling over, but JJ was desperate to fuck Emily again. She curled her fingers, earning a gasp, and ground down on Emily’s mouth.

“I love fucking you so much,” JJ moaned, hips riding Emily’s face. “I love being inside you and I love your tongue. I want you to come again, Emily. Make me come. Come with me.”

Emily licked and sucked JJ’s clit, doing her best to drive JJ over the edge. The needy sounds that slipped from her made JJ light-headed and even wetter. She moved her fingers to rub tight circles over Emily’s clit, just as focused on her as she was on herself.

“ _ Fuck, _ ” JJ growled. “I’m so fucking close, Emily. You feel so good.”

Her orgasm hit her suddenly, making her head fall back and hips rut desperately against Emily’s tongue. A second later, Emily followed after her, legs clamping together around JJ’s hand. As soon as she could think again, JJ scooted down Emily’s body.

“You’re so hot,” JJ mumbled, grabbing Emily’s face and crashing their mouths together. She could taste herself on the other woman’s tongue and it drove her crazy. “We’re calling out sick tomorrow. I’m going to fuck you until you can’t walk.”

“Sounds great!”


End file.
